Kiana's Story
by Sarana Ishtar
Summary: Begins "in media res." Murtagh captures the the next Dragon Rider, Kiana, as ordered by Galbatorix, and finds that she is MUCH more than she appears to be...Please read and review! I'm back! Sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so since I have read quite a few fanfictions and Murtagh has kidnapping girls left and right, I decided to follow in those footsteps, but add a new twist which probably isn't all that original, but orginality was never my strong point, so of course that's why I'm writing fanfictions! Anyway, this also was inspired from a story of mine that will never see the light of day, and also from a dream I had recently. Without further ado, I present _Kiana's Story_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance series. I do own Kiana and Amethyst.**

The wind whistled shrilly as it gusted through the tree, flattening the prairie grass. Dark gray clouds raced across the sky, ringing the promise of a heavy rainstorm.

Kiana pulled her hood farther over her head to protect it from the biting cold, and pressed her face against her horse's neck. Arrow's neck tossed, and he pranced nervously in the gathering storm. Even he could sense that something was wrong.

For the past day, it had felt as if Kiana was being followed, although every time she looked around, she had seen no one, and there was hardly anywhere for them to hide. However, the thought that she had a follower continued to put cramps in her abdomen, and she pulled the barriers around her mind even more tightly around herself, save for the link that connected her to Amethyst. She never wanted to be separated from her bonded dragon, even knowing that being in the Empire with her was taking an extremely dangerous risk.

There it was again – the nagging feeling of being followed, except it felt even stronger, and there almost seemed to be a tug in her mind, a tug not made by Amethyst.

Kiana clicked her heels into Arrow's dies, and he broke in a canter. She had already run him hard all day and there was sweat clinging to his golden body, but he pushed on anyway. It was his speed and reliability that had given him his name.

This brought on thoughts of home, and the farm, and the villagers, and images of Kiana's parents' faces, all memories that she angrily pushed away. Hurt and betrayal coursed through her blood as it always did when she thought of home.

Suddenly, a dark shadow passed over her head. Expecting to see a low-hanging cloud, Kiana glanced up, and her heart almost stopped.

A dragon as red as the sun at dusk soared over her. Its wings spread almost thirty feet on either side of its massive body, and Kiana could see saddle straps underneath its front legs and around its deep chest.

Fear constricted within Kiana, and Arrow, sensing her terror, broke into an all out gallop, trying to escape the monster above her.

_Amethyst!_ Kiana called with her mind, _Stay away! We might have been discovered!_

_Kiana, you need me!_ The dragon called back to her, _Please let me confront whoever has shaken you so!_

_No! Fly as far away as you can from me, so that we can no longer sense each other! _

_Kiana…!_

Go! _It's them! They can't know about you!_

_Very well, I will go…please stay safe, Kiana…_

_I will_, Kiana promised, _if anything happens, you must fly to the Varden. Please tell them what happened, and aid them in their quest to defeat Galbatorix!_

_Stay safe…_the last phrase was barely a murmur, and then there was silence within Kiana's mind.

The red dragon, that had effortlessly been keeping up with Arrow's frantic stride, with a roar that rivaled the howling wind, it dove down at Arrow and Kiana, snapping its jaws. It pulled up before it could physically harm either of them, but Arrow, utterly terrified, slammed to a stop and reared.

Crying out, Kiana was flung from his back. She tried to fling out her left hand to break her fall, but she fell heavily on the ground, and there was a sharp _crack_ in her wrist that sent pain rippling through her body. With a groan, she attempted to pulled herself up, but her broken wrist sent a thousand complaints that kept her pinned to the ground. Her other arm was stuck out at a slightly awkward angle, her face was tilted to the side, leaving a crick in her neck. Meanwhile, she caught a glimpse of Arrow bolting away to the horizon.

Completely immobilized, Kiana could do nothing but listen to the sound of four heavy paws hitting the ground, sending painful vibration through the ground and her body. Then she heard a male voice grunt, and what sounded like two leather boot-clad feet hitting the ground, so she guessed that the dragon's Rider had dismounted. Then she heard the footsteps walk in her general direction.

Fear ledged in her heart like shards of ice. For Kiana knew exactly who the Dragon Rider was. _And_ his dragon. It seemed so painfully ironic that she had been caught by the very people she had hoped to completely avoid. Alagaesia was a huge country, wasn't it? How was it that they somehow ended up in the same place at the same time?

_Stop panicking_, Kiana told herself, _Just because the caught you it doesn't mean they know who you are. Just play it cool, don't let them in your mind, and they'll leave you alone._ She tightened her mind's security even more, feeling pangs in her heart at Amethyst's absence.

They would be reunited again. She had to believe it.

The footsteps stopped about three feet away, and Kiana heard, "Well, well, what have we here?" he bent down to see her face. "What's a young woman doing on her own in the middle of nowhere?"

Uh-oh. He was already onto her. She decided to try to play it witty. "I wasn't on my own," she protested, her voice weak, "I had my horse until your dragon decided to scare him away!"

The Rider laughed for a moment. Then he stood up and bent down to help her up. He extended a hand that she took with her non-broken hand. As he pulled her to her feet he said, "We couldn't help but wonder why you were running from us." As he spoke, Kiana felt a mental jab at her consciousness, coming right from the Rider. It bounced right off her defenses, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to withstand many mental attacks of the same magnitude.

"Who wouldn't run from a big, scary, fire-breathing lizard with wings?" she said, brushing dirt off of her cloak and tunic with as much dignity as she could manage. She noticed that the Rider towered over her; she barely reached his chest.

He laughed again. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. My name is Murtagh, and this is Thorn, the dragon to whom I am bonded." He indicated the red dragon. "And you are…?"

"Kiana," she finished, "My name is Kiana…Arrasdaughter." She bit back the bitterness that threatened to overpower her voice at uttering her surname.

"And tell me, Kiana Arrasdaughter, where are you headed?" Murtagh asked, his voice creepily polite and gentlemanly. It was a voice that she wanted to recoil from, for it was a voice that wanted to seduce her into giving away all of her secrets. Another mental spear jabbed at her mind as he spoke, more powerful than the last. Another one and her defenses could be shattered like thin glass.

"My home is in Dras-Leona," she replied, "I was out riding, but when I saw the incoming weather I tried to turn back, ad I got lost. Tell me: how far away am I?"

"Dras-Leona? It's about two leagues from here." There was something twinkling in his eyes as he gazed at her. "Actually, Thorn and I were just heading there, if you would like a ride back, seeing as your horse has run away."

"That won't be necessary," she assured him, letting a touch of coldness color her voice. "I can find my own way back." She bent down and plucked a piece of grass from the ground. She pinched it between her thumb and forefinger (as her left thumb couldn't used without pain) and held it up to her mouth to blow into. A sweet sound came from the grass whistle as she played a tune specifically for Arrow, a little off because of her handicap, but he would recognize the tune.

When she finished, she heard an answering neigh. Feeling satisfied, she turned to face Murtagh and his dragon…and they weren't there.

_So they bought my story_, she realized, and she sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on her upper right arm, and another on her broken wrist. It forced her hand upward, exposing the silvery circle in her hand. Stifling a scream of pain, Kiana glanced behind her to see Murtagh smiling in triumph at the _gedwey ignasia_.

"I knew it," he muttered into her ear, "As soon as I first tried to touch your mind. You really need to work on those defenses of yours."

Shocked, Kiana realized the truth. Protecting herself so strongly for heavy attack, she had not prepared herself for those tiny tendrils of thought that could just slip around her iron walls. Murtagh had distracted her with a large mental probe, but then managed to slip in undetected. He had been in her mind the whole time!

Terrified, Kiana struggled, trying to jerk away from him. He responded by twisting her wrist, causing a pained sob to burst through her clenched teeth. He then hooked the arm holding her wrist around her chest, drawing her closer to him and allowing him to hold her securely.

"Galbatorix will be pleased," he continued into her ear, "He's had soldiers scouring Alagaesia, looking for you, after that village he had burned down refused to give away your whereabouts…"

Kiana stopped struggling. The village that betrayed her, that had called her a witch and cast her out, had burned down in her defense. She didn't know whether to be happy or even angrier. Tears slid down her face, causing the cold to sting her eyes. "Please let me go," she begged in a whisper.

"I can't do that," he answered, "My orders from Galbatorix were to find you and bring you to him alive. After that…well, your fate is up to you."

Kiana shook her head, still crying. "I'll never join him," she said in a hollow voice. "I'll die first."

"We'll have to see," he answered, "At any rate, we won't need to bring you to Uru'baen until we track down and capture your dragon. You can make it so much easier for both of you if you just tell us your dragon's whereabouts."

"Never," Kiana whispered. She couldn't betray Amethyst like that.

"We'll talk about this again later," Murtagh promised in a sinister voice. "Until then, sleep tight. _Slytha_."

The last thing Kiana remembered was falling into Murtagh's strong arms.


	2. Two: Interrogation

**Bam. New chapter. Before we get this show on the road I want to clarify a few things:**

**1. Yes, there are a few spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter. I wrote it at about 11pm, and when I get around to it I will go back and edit it.**

**2. For people who don't know what "in media res" is, it's a phrase that means "in the middle of things" and it means that the story starts in the middle and the beginning is explained through dialogue and flashbacks. Since I'm an Honors English nerd I decided I wanted to try it out and get to the fun part of the story right away =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. I do own Kiana and Amethyst.**

"_Slytha_."

As the word left Murtagh's mouth, the girl that was trapped in his arms fell limp. He caught her before she could hit the ground and scooped her into his arms. Her head tilted to the side, exposing her pale neck.

Murtagh studied Kiana. _She must be very young_, he thought, _no older than fifteen, if even that._ Indeed, she was very small in stature. She had long, very dark brown, almost black hair that tumbled around her shoulders, and when her eyes were open, they were a bright, icy blue color that had watched him warily at first, but then had widened so much when he exposed her as a Rider.

He let his gaze rest on Kiana's face. Even asleep, there was a tenseness in her face that suggested a feeling that she was never safe. It mirrored Murtagh's own feeling of a lack of safety when he wandered Alagaesia. In fact, that, coupled with Kiana's face structure, left a resemblance between him and her that startled him.

Behind him, Thorn shifted. _I hear travelers coming_, he said, _We should go_.

Murtagh nodded. He took his gaze off of Kiana's face and carried her over to Thorn. After tying her legs securely to the saddle, he climbed up behind her, and put an arm around her waist to hold her upright.

_To Uru'baen_? Thorn asked.

_No_, Murtagh answered, _not until we have the girl's dragon. For now, head for somewhere where we won't be found_.

_Very well._ Thorn spread his wings and was airborne with one flap. Murtagh tightened his grip on Kiana's waist to keep her from falling onto one of Thorn's neck spikes. Her head lolled limply in her dreamless sleep.

There was silence between the dragon and his Rider for the next hour as Thorn flew on, searching the land for a decent place to stay. Above their heads, meanwhile, there was no rain, but heat lightning began to arch across the clouds.

After an additional twenty minutes, Thorn said, _I have found us a place._ He projected an image of the fringes of a forest into Murtagh's head. It was not too sheltered, but it was far from prying eyes, and it looked like the rain was holding off for tonight. They could find a better place tomorrow.

_Go ahead and land_, he said, _We'll camp there tonight_.

With a tilt of his wings, Thorn plunged toward the chosen location. The wind blew Kiana's hair all over the place and obscured Murtagh's vision, but he continued to keep his arm wrapped around her waist.

With an earth-shaking _thud_, Thorn landed on all fours in the forest clearing, sending birds and various forest wildlife scattering, twittering with fright. Murtagh dismounted, then turned around and untied the straps around Kiana's legs. He pulled her from the saddle back into his arms and carried her a short distance to a tree with a thick trunk, which he propped her up against. He gently took her broken wrist in his hand and muttered a short phrase in the ancient language. In a few moments, her wrist was healed.

Murtagh walked back to Thorn and took a length of rope from one of the saddlebags. He approached the sleeping girl, knelt down beside her, and bound her wrists tightly. The rope was enchanted so that a magician who was imprisoned by it would be unable to use any form of magic. It was a spell created by Galbatorix for capturing enemy Riders.

As an extra precaution, Murtagh tied a thick black strip of cloth over the girl's eyes so that she would not be able to see her surroundings and project them to any potential rescuer.

Satisfied, Murtagh turned his attention away from her for the moment and created a small campfire. There was no need to go hunting, as there was still plenty of food in Thorn's saddlebags. However, he sensed a desire to hunt from his dragon.

_Go ahead and hunt_, he told Thorn, _I'm just going to be trying to interrogate the girl._

_Good luck uprooting her_, Thorn replied_, She may be a sapling, but her roots seemed to have plunged deep into the ground._

_I'll find a way. We will not disappoint the king this time_.

Thorn nodded his angular head, then spread his wings and took off for a deeper part of the forest. Murtagh turned to Kiana and said, "_Vakna_."

Kiana woke as suddenly as she had been put to sleep, only to find darkness. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to dispel the darkness, but to no avail. Beginning to feel panicky, she reached up to her eyes, barely registering the fact that her wrists were bound, and felt a heavy fabric over her eyes, rendering her blind. Still feeling panicky, and a sense of deadening helpless, she leaned back onto the tree that she was propped against. Bound, blindfolded, and in the captivity of a Rider, she had no idea how to get out of this predicament.

_I should never have left Amethyst._

_No_, she assured herself, _you did the right thing by telling her to flee. Otherwise, she would just have also been captured._

"Hello, Kiana," someone said. Kiana turned her head sharply in the direction of Murtagh's voice. "Beginning to see that you have no escape?"

Kiana remained silent, but she began to try and tap into her magic. It was something she had consciously attempted very few times, but in this situation, it was a risk she had to take.

"Trying to use magic won't get you anywhere," Murtagh warned, as if he could read her thoughts – which he probably was.

Kiana ignored him. Immersing herself in her magic, she said, "_Jierda_," intending to break her bonds.

Nothing happened.

She attempted again. "_Jierda_!" She was met with no success. What was going on?

"You see?" Murtagh asked, "You can't do anything against me, or for yourself. All you can do is submit and tell me what I want to know." His head bent so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face, and she felt his hand take her by the chin and force her head up to him. "And I want to know where your dragon is."

Kiana did not answer. She wasn't going to betray Amethyst. Not now.

Suddenly, another hand seized the hair on top of her head and yanked, sending a gasp of pain hissing through her teeth.

"You're going to tell me where your dragon is, either freely or I'll force it from you," Murtagh growled in her ear. "Your choice."

And because in reality Kiana wasn't a martyr girl who would sooner die than give in to pressure/torture, she gave up.

"I don't know exactly where she is," she said, struggling and failing to keep her voice steady, "I told her to flee far enough away that our contact would be broken. She could be anywhere." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth. Kiana wasn't sure, but she had a hunch that Amethyst would be flying south towards Surda, where the Varden were currently residing. _Just as I told her to_.

Murtagh released her. "Now was that really so hard?" he asked.

Kiana chose not to answer that. "What do you plan to do with me?" she asked instead.

"Well, I'm going to keep you with me until your dragon is also located and captured, and then you'll both be taken to Uru'baen and brought before Galbatorix," Murtagh answered.

Kiana blinked behind her blindfold. "That sounds cheery." Stuck indefinitely with _Murtagh_? How long would she be able to put with that?

"It won't be that bad, if you don't do anything rash," Murtagh informed Kiana, "And believe me, you should consider yourself lucky that you're with me and not a bunch of dirty, untrained soldiers." _He did it again_!

"Stay out of my head," she grumbled, her hands forming into fists. A side part of her mind noted that Murtagh must have healed her broken wrist, as she felt no pain from it.

"Or what?" Murtagh laughed briefly at her flustered inability to really do anything to him. He went back to her and knelt beside her. "So, if we're to be together for a while, it only makes sense that we begin to trust each other." With a swift motion, his hands went behind her head – causing her to shudder slightly – and untied the cloth around her eyes. He pulled the cloth away from her, allowing her to see once again.

Kiana only had a moment to blink a few times, adjusting to the fading light of dusk, before she glanced back at Murtagh, who had stood back up. He took a hold of her bound wrists and pulled her into a standing position.

"I'll tell you what," he said, "Cause me no trouble, and no harm of any kind will come to you. Attempt to escape, or fight me, or resist at all, which by the way is pointless, will result in consequences. Are we clear?" His eyes, just as blue as Kiana's, though a richer shade of cobalt, stared so intensely into her own that she had look to look away.

"Look at me," he said harshly, shaking her, and her gaze jerked back to meet his. "_Are we clear_?" he repeated. Waves of intimidation rolled off of him, and they seemed to knock away Kiana's breath. She felt like a small bird locked in the coils of some venomous snake.

"Perfectly," she said breathlessly.

"Good girl," he said condescendingly. "I knew you were intelligent." He released Kiana's wrist and walked away.

Now free of his paralyzing gaze, Kiana shot a glare at his retreating back. Then she leaned back against the tree and slid back down into a seated position. She glanced at her bound hands and exhaled slowly.

_How on earth will I get out this_?


	3. Three: Who Are You?

**Chapter 3 is finally done! Slightly longer than the others, a little bit more of Kiana's character is explored. Enjoy!**

_Hey Thorn, how's your hunting going?_ Murtagh asked.

_I'm nearly done, do you want to go flying with me_?

_Yeah, I need some air to clear my thoughts right about now._

_I understand. Wait for me where you are; I'll be over in a few minutes_.

Murtagh waited patiently. After a little while, Thorn appeared over the trees to his left. He dove over and land, spraying Murtagh with wind and dirt. _Oops_, Thorn apologized.

_Don't worry about it_. Murtagh smiled while he climbed into Thorn's saddle. When he was settled, Thorn leapt into the air and soared through the sky. Murtagh closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling his stress begin to melt away, leaving him feeling blissful.

_This must be what a true dragon and Rider feel like._

Like Eragon and Saphira.

Murtagh quickly shoved back the bitterness that threatened to engulf him once again. One upon a time, he and Eragon had been like the brothers that they really were. At least, until Murtagh was captured by the Twins following the Battle of Farthen Dur and taken to Uru'baen. Before Thorn had hatched for him, and Galbatorix has forced him into eternal servitude. Now, fate had made him and his brother mortal enemies for the rest of their lives, however long those would be.

_Unless we follow Eragon's advice_, Thorn reminded him.

_Do you really think that we could do it_? Murtagh asked.

_It has to be at least worth a try, or why else would he mention it to us?_

_But what if it doesn't work? What if we change our names and Galbatorix simply guesses again and binds us to him once more?_

Thorn sighed in his head. _Then we hope that somehow Eragon will make his way to the gates of Uru'baen and drives his sword into the king's heart before we are entirely lost to Galbatorix's madness._

The Rider and his dragon were quiet for a while, reflecting on that thought, before Murtaghspoke again, switching subjects.

_What are your thoughts on this girl, Kiana?_

_That she is far too young to be a Rider, let alone involved in this war_, Thorn answered.

_I agree. What can we do, though? Our orders were to bring the new Rider and dragon to the king, and we cannot simply defy what Galbatorix orders._

_Ah, but he never said _when_ to bring him the two_, Thorn pointed out.

_What are you suggesting, Thorn?_

_Why don't you just let the girl go? She doesn't deserve to be in this whole mess when she's not even old enough to marry yet._

Murtagh was very shocked. He had not just heard Thorn suggesting to defy the king, their master . . . did he?

_Thorn . . . We can't just manipulate the king's orders like that._ He put a hand on the red dragon's shoulder blade. _I know, I don't like it either. It's wrong that children should be thrust into a war that has not been resolved for over a hundred years. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do except obey Galbatorix._

_I understand, but I still do not like it_. Thorn swerved left by tilting his wings. _We should return. Who knows what she's been doing since you left her._ A slight hope that Kiana had at least tried to escape slightly colored Thorn's voice.

_I hate to disappoint you, but I seriously doubt it._ Murtagh sent Thorn a memory of his conversation with Kiana, and his warning should she try to get away. To his surprise, Thorn laughed a little.

_You, Murtagh, are one intimidating person when you want to be_.

_Yes, let's hope it got to her._

Thorn drew his wings closer to himself and dove toward the clearing where Murtagh had made camp. He quickly snapped open his wings to steady his descend and landed with another _thud_. Murtagh slid down his back and looked at the tree where he had left his young ward.

She was still there. She had drawn up her knees to her chest, her bound hands clasped over them, and her eyes were closed. A lock of her dark hair obscured one eyelid.

Wondering is she was asleep, Murtagh extended a tendril of thought toward her mind, and found that she was completely alert, and her mind was expanded dozens of feet.

Had she already decided to betray his trust and seek out a savior? Murtagh prepared to clamp down her mind and punish her before her voice resonated in his head.

_Wait! It's not what you think._ Her panicked voice calmed. _I'm not doing anything wrong._

_Then what are you doing, may I ask?_ He replied, still ready to mentally attack her.

_Listening to the voices of the forest_.

_What?_

_The plants, the animals, the insects, even the tiny beings who are no bigger than a pinpoint . . . they all have a story to tell._

She was confusing Murtagh, until he remembered reading a book during his imprisonment in the Varden, that explained how one could extend their mind like a wall instead of a line, to take in multiple consciousnesses. It said that the technique was very difficult, and required much training. And yet here was a young girl who was apparently a master of the art.

_Who is she_? He found himself wondering.

_What sort of stories do they tell_? He asked her.

_Come and see for yourself. I'll show you how to do it._

Murtagh glance back at Thorn. _Should I?_

_I see no reason not to._

_Can we trust her?_

_I think so. I sense no malevolence from her._

With that, Murtagh approached Kiana and sat down beside her with his back against the tree as well. _So what do I do?_

_Lower the barriers around your mind until there's nothing between you and everything else. _

He bristled. _How do I know you won't attack me while my defenses are down?_

_You have my word._ She spoke in the ancient language, preventing her from lying at all whatsoever.

Finally feeling a few specks of trust toward Kiana, Murtagh closed his eyes and did as she instructed, and proceeded to cautiously lower the walls around his consciousness.

_And now_? He asked.

_Just let your mind drift. Don't let it focus on anything, but take in everything. _

He was confused by her instruction, but he tried anyway, letting his mind wander. It was difficult to keep his mind slack when it automatically tried to hone in on any specific thing, but he persevered until he had extended his mind about twenty feet in every direction.

What he felt totally blew him away.

For he could feel the forest from a million different perspectives, from the birds and the small creatures in the trees, to the ants and the beetles that crawled under the earth, and even the more primitive life of the plants that swayed in the breeze. But most of all, he could feel the consciousness of the girl who sat beside him.

Pure serenity radiated from Kiana. She relished this ability to tune into the life around her, in a way that sight and sound and smell cannot ever achieve. Her tranquility engulfed Murtagh, calming the storm of bitterness and regret within him. He soaked up her peace and felt calm and free.

_I used to do this all the time_, Kiana finally admitted, and melancholy, and what even felt like _pain_, tainted her peacefulness. _Whenever I felt alone, I would extend my mind, and become part of my surroundings. It would always help me when . . . _. She didn't continue, but her mind began to retract into herself. Murtagh followed her lead, although slightly reluctantly, but he made sure to replace his iron defenses. He opened his eyes and saw that the heavy clouds had shifted, revealing the silver light of the full moon. He looked over at Kiana, and saw that she was also gazing at the moon, and with a shock he realized that she was crying, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"When what?" Murtagh asked quietly.

Kiana bowed her eyes, her eyes clenched shut. "I was alone most of my life," she whispered bitterly, "Until Amethyst hatched for me, I had no one, not one person I could talk to, turn to for advice, seek comfort in. She was all I had." She opened her eyes and gazed at him, the moonlight making her pale eyes glow like miniature moons, the tears on her cheeks like stars. "When she would go away hunting . . . I felt like I was going to fall apart. I _needed_ her to hold me together." Her voice broke and she looked away again. "And just as I finally started to get a hold of myself . . . . I had to tell her to flee."

She looked back at Murtagh, but her eyes weren't narrowed in anger or hatred; however, compared to the deep, unfathomable sorrow that lay within her gaze instead, Murtagh almost would have preferred her to be angry.

Tears pulsed from her eyes again, and she crumpled into herself. Murtagh heard her choke back a sob. He had to wonder again, _Who is this girl_?

"Telling Amethyst to go," Kiana whispered, ". . . . I don't ever want to leave her again."

Seeking to console the distraught girl, Murtagh shifted closer to her curled up form and wound an arm around her shoulder. She shivered violently and started to lean away from him, but he kept his arm firm. After a moment, she calmed down slightly and actually shifted closer to him, as well. In the process, her long hair shifted, and with astonishment he saw that the tips of her ears were tapered to slight points.

"Kiana . . . . Are you an elf?" he asked.

"No," she whispered back, "I am a human."

"Then how long have you been a Rider?" Murtagh hated to ask her questions like this, considering her breakdown, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Amethyst hatched for me nearly a year ago," she answered, wiping her eyes with her black tunic's sleeve.

Almost a year! That meant that Kiana had been a Rider as long or maybe longer than Eragon had! Murtagh could hardly believe his ears.

Deciding that this was enough for one night, he took his arm from around Kiana's shoulders and stood up. He walked back to Thorn, who ad sat quietly and observed the whole time, pulled several blankets from his saddlebags, and walked back to his little camp. He unrolled two of the blankets and spread them over the young girl. She looked up, surprise and gratitude in her eyes, but he had already walked away, back to Thorn once again. He curled up by his dragon, as he had seen Eragon do with Saphira so many times, and Thorn in return spread a wing over him like a tent. Murtagh rolled onto his side, trying to digest what he had learned.

_Who_ was Kiana? _Why_ had her existence not been detected before? Most importantly, if she had been able to keep herself hidden, _why_ had she revealed herself and her dragon to the Empire?

Murtagh turned these questions around in his head, but he found no answers. Again and again what she had told him about being alone swam to the front of his mind, and he kept finding more ways that he related to her. He also knew the pain of having no one to turn to, no one on his side. A little girl like Kiana didn't deserve that, to be treated like an outcast.

_Why_, though? She wasn't the child of the most faithful of Galbatorix's servants! What had she done to deserve the life she led?

With these issues still haunting him, Murtagh eventually fell into a sleep, accompanied by a dream that alternated between the violent red of war, destruction, _death_, and the peaceful blue of a little girl who, even for only a few moments, was not alone.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter will be from Amethyst's POV and will include more canon characters of Inheritance! **


	4. Four: Flight to the Varden

**Here's Chapter Four! And I am down on my hands and knees begging for feedback! Please people, I NEED to know if I should continue this story! Flames are not necessary but they are okay! Just PLEASE tell me what you think!**

Amethyst flew southwest, with the light of the dawning sun warming her left side. Her wings were straining with the speed and effort of her flight, but she flew on, staying above the clouds to avoid being spotted. Hunger ran its claws across her belly, but she ignored it. All that mattered was following Kiana's plead, and flying to Varden.

She knew what had transpired, after Kiana told her to flee. Amethyst had doubled back to make sure that her Rider was all right, only to find the red-Dragon-Rider-traitor Murtagh tying Kiana onto the saddle of his red-dragon-traitor Thorn. She had tried to link minds with Kiana, but found only darkness. Remembering her Rider's request, Amethyst had turned south, to Surda.

It had been nearly ten hours since then, and other than a brief stop at a pond to slake her thirst, Amethyst had flown nonstop. She had passed Belatona about a half-hour past, and she knew that Feinster, which had recently fallen to the Varden, was not much farther south.

Another hour passed, and Amethyst was too hungry to continue any longer. She noticed a herd of brown-tasty-meat-deer bounding beneath her, and without hesitation she dove, preparing to roast one with her fire.

At least, until a cloud of arrows attempted to intercept her, causing her to swerve right. She bared her fangs fiercely as she saw the men below her. The only thing that kept her from tearing into them with her claws was their lack of Empire uniforms. Could they be bandits, then? Or mercenaries?

_Or the Varden_?

Amethyst tucked in her wings and dove again. At the very least, she thought to herself, if they weren't Varden, then she could kill them and hope that someone would trace their death to the claws and fangs of another dragon, namely he and the Rider that would dare separate herself and her Rider.

The men who had just shot at her did not attack, perhaps out f intimidation, but they stared at her in awe as she landed in front of them. She cocked her head at them, wondering why they were so stunned to see her, until she remembered something that Kiana had told her, way back when she was barely a hatchling . . . .

_"I've never seen a dragon before," Kiana admitted, her long hair falling over one eye as she smiled sadly, "No one around here has. There are hardly any dragons left."_

Why_? Amethyst asked, _What is so rare about my kind? What happened to the others?

_Kiana dropped her smile, replacing it with a bitter expression. "They were all destroyed, except for a few, and they say that their minds were so twisted that they could hardly be called dragons at all. Even now, only one remains, because they all killed each other."_

_Amethyst was appalled. _Who did this? Who destroyed them?

_Kiana lifted her head and met the eyes of her dragon. "Galbatorix, the self-proclaimed king of Alagaesia," she whispered, "He was a Dragon Rider who betrayed his own kind and slaughtered them all. He had a dragon who died, and when the elders refused him a replacement, he went completely insane. He killed another Rider and stole his hatchling dragon, forcing it to submit to him. Then he turned on the rest of them and killed them all." She began to cry then, tears sliding down her pale face. "My mother's father was a Rider," she said, "My mother told me that he died directly at the hands of Galbatorix. He is a terrible man, and a terrible king!"_

That's right, she thought to herself, dragons aren't seen everyday anymore. But she had to see if these people were who she was looking for.

_Are you of the Varden_? She asked them.

"We-we are," one archer stammered, getting over his initial shock, "I am Fletcher, son of Harden." He raised his bow at her, nocking another arrow aimed at her eye. "And how do we know that you are not one of Galbatorix's illusions, or some other form of trickery? Everyone knows that there are no violet-scaled dragons in Alagaesia. A blue dragon, a red, and a black, yes, but not violet."

_You have only my word for this moment, but if you were to take me to the leader of the Varden, you will have all the proof you need_, Amethyst said, eyeing the arrow aimed at her. She did not want to kill these Varden members and risk distrust and alienation from the rebel organization, so she was left at their mercy.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough," Fletcher said, "Give us some consolation or we won't go anywhere."

That did it. Amethyst rose up to her full height and opened her mouth, baring her curved fangs. A burst of purple-tinged fire burst forth from her jaws, scorching the ground in front of Fletcher. She fixed him with one eye. _Real enough for you_?

"Y-y-yes, very real," he stuttered, before regaining his composure, "So if you are a real dragon, we have no way of knowing if you serve the dark king or not."

Amethyst brought her head down to meet Fletcher's eyes. _I would never serve the oath-breaker king who doomed my race_, she growled.

Fletcher gulped. "You have convinced me. Come, we will bring you to Nasuada."

_Very well_.

In the next half hour, Amethyst trailed, airborne, behind the Varden archers, listening without comment as they continued to wonder about where she had come from and how she had gotten here.

Then the Varden's encampment came into view, and chaos ensued. People swarmed from the area, confirming that the dragon in the corners of their vision really was violet. Some people, reacting similarly to Fletcher, thought that she posed a threat and raised bows and spears at her. And most interestingly, another dragon came out to meet Amethyst.

She looked very similar to Amethyst, with the same facial structure, the same slender neck and limbs, and even similar coloring: Amethyst had often heard herself described by Kiana as the color of the sky before true night falls. She called it "dusky," and when Amethyst saw the sky for herself, she agreed.

This other dragon, meanwhile, had scales of a deep, dark blue, like the night sky right before sunrise. She had a molded saddle with gilded patterns strapped onto her back, and a Rider sat on it. He looked to be little more than a year older than Kiana, and his hair was a lighter shade of brown, but there was something in his eyes that reminded her of her own lost Rider. A sword with a cobalt blue sheath hung from his belt.

Amethyst, wishing to communicate with him, reached out with her mind to him. After a moment of hesitation, he allowed the contact.

_Welcome_, he said, _I am the Rider Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom, and Saphira, daughter of Vervada, is the dragon to whom I am bonded._

Another Rider! But Amethyst needed this Nasuada person at the moment.

_Thank you. I am grateful for your words of greeting, but I must speak to the leader of the Varden as quickly as possible_, Amethyst replied.

_Nasuada is on her way as we speak_, Eragon assured her, _But tell me: why have you no Rider?_

_That must wait until I see Nasuada_, Amethyst said firmly.

Then Saphira opened her mind to the purple dragon. _You are not a hatchling_, she said, surprise coming from her mind-speaking-voice.

_Why is this surprising to you_? Amethyst asked curiously.

_I wonder why you have not made your existence known to the people of Alagaesia. Dragons who oppose the king are sorely needed in this country._

_It was not my choice, but the choice of my Rider, to stay hidden from the world_, Amethyst explained.

Just then a young woman with dark skin and long black hair twisted into a braid came cantering towards the two dragons and Eragon, astride a noble charger and followed by six guards, also mounted. Beyond that were thirteen figures on foot who moved with a grace that surpassed any human. The entourage halted before them and the woman spoke. Her voice was filled with an authority that stunned the dusky dragon, especially for one so young.

"Welcome to the ranks of the Varden, dragon," she said, "I am Nasuada, its leader, and I have been informed by several people now that you wished to have an audience with me without delay."

_I do_, Amethyst said, projecting her thoughts so that all may hear, _my name is Amethyst, and my Rider is Kiana, daughter of Arra._ She sensed surprise from the ranks of the Varden upon learning that both Rider and dragon were female.

"Where is your Rider?" Nasuada inquired, "I see no one accompanying you."

Amethyst bowed her head, feeling like her heart would break. _She was captured by Murtagh and Thorn_.

Exclamations of astonishment and fear rippled through the Varden until Nasuada silenced them with a raise of her hand. "We must have the remainder of this discussion in private. Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Amethyst, follow me." She wheeled her horse around and cantered away, with her guard following. A figure with long black hair broke from the ranks of the graceful people to accompany them, and Amethyst followed the sapphire dragon and her Rider.

Yes, there was plenty they had to discuss. And not nearly enough time to discuss it. Who knew what was happening to Kiana this very moment, who knew how close she was getting to facing her very deepest fears at every passing second . . .

**Cliffhanger! Chapter 5 will be up soon, but in the meantime, REVIEW!**


	5. Preparations

**Bam. Cookies to everyone who reviewed! **

_**Mizuumi-Numa**_**: I'm glad you do!**

_**Luli Cullen: **_**Thank you so much! I hope this chapter makes you happy!**

_**Dancing Trees**_**: That's actually sort of one of the focuses of this story. With your thought in mind, there should be plenty of dramatic irony in this chapter for you. Hope you like it! =D**

**Admittedly this chapter is a little rambling-ish, but I hope you like it anyways! Enjoy!**

Eragon sat impatiently, waiting for Nasuada to speak.

He could hardly believe his ears when he had heard the Varden soldiers exclaiming that a purple dragon was on the horizon. He was just as ready to doubt his eyes when, after the tenth man ran by his tent, he and Saphira decided to meet whatever was causing so much excitement. He had not been disappointed.

Now this dragon was with them, her head hanging out of a window that the Nighthawks had rolled up for her. Saphira's head hung from another window beside the violet dragon. Amethyst, she called herself, and how very similar she looked to his own dragon! Even so, she was just a tiny bit larger than Saphira, which aroused suspicions on Eragon's part and, he felt, from Saphira and Arya.

The elf woman stood about six feet away from him. Her back was as straight as if she were leaning against a plank, revealing her tenseness in this moment. He could feel it too. Where had Amethyst come from? And how had her Rider been captured by his half-brother?

"Now then," said Nasuada, stirring Eragon from his thoughts, "Amethyst, I must ask you a few questions."

_Proceed_. Eragon could hear the growing impatience in the dragon's voice, and who could blame her? Her Rider had been stolen from her by Galbatorix's most dangerous servant.

"Do you know how long it has been since you hatched?" Nasuada asked.

_Nigh on ten months have elapsed since I hatched for Kiana_.

Eragon jerked with surprise, and he felt Saphira's astonishment as well, for it had been just over nine months since she herself had hatched for him, making Amethyst older by just days. He said this aloud, and Arya's eyebrows met in a hard line.

"If this is true," she said, "Then why is it that your presence has not been revealed until now? We would have known if you were here because Galbatorix would have suddenly started sending his soldiers on extensive search parties in an attempt to find you."

_She has a point_, Eragon said to Saphira.

Amethyst's eyes, as meaningful as twilight, glanced toward the ground. Was it in shame? _My Rider, Kiana, is very young_, she said, _she had no wish to involve herself in this war between a tyrant and a band of rebels. I agreed._

"How old is she?" Nasuada inquired.

_She has just passed the day marking her fifteenth year._

"So young," Eragon murmured. Nasuada masked her surprise behind her businesslike expression and continued to ask Amethyst questions.

"Where did you and Kiana hide yourselves, so as not to be discovered?"

Amethyst met the eyes of the Varden's leader. _Kiana and I swore an oath to each other not to name the place that was our haven, in case we would have the need to use it again in the future. However, know that it a place where we could never be found._

"But if you were safe enough there, why did you decided to return to the Empire?" Arya asked. Eragon leaned toward the purple dragon, wondering how she would answer.

_Again, Kiana is very young. After months of staying in our sanctuary, she longed to return to the land of her birth. Near her home village, there was another similar village, and we found it burned to the ground, with soldiers in tunics that seemed to be stitched with fire just leaving the area. My Rider recognized them as soldiers of Galbatorix's army, and anger towards him was stirred in her heart. Acting as each other's witnesses, Kiana and I pledged to devote ourselves to defying every bit of the black tyrant's control until either he . . . or we . . . were dead._

Eragon felt slightly disturbed by this promise made by such a young pair. Nasuada, however, merely nodded and continued.

"How long has it been since Kiana was captured? And where was she when she was found?"

_Yesterday, near the sun's zenith, not far from Dras-Leona. I wanted to help her, but . . . she told me to run for it, to find the Varden and tell them what happened._ Eragon's sharp ears could hear the ground churning as Amethyst dug her claws into the ground. _What do you believe will happen to Kiana_? Her voice was filled with fear and even pain to an extent. He could only imagine what it was like to have someone close to you in danger, without being able to do anything about it. It reminded him of the times that he and Saphira were forced to separate, but at least he had some small assurance that his dragon was safe. For Amethyst, it was the opposite: she had no idea if her Rider was alright.

It was a long, uncomfortably silent moment before Arya answered Amethyst. "There are several possibilities. Murtagh may take Kiana directly to Uru'baen and have her tortured in an attempt to have you jump in to the rescue. Or, he may wait and use her as a lure for you, then take you and bring you both to Uru'baen to be brought before the king, where you will have to either join him or die."

"But no matter what tactics they use," Nasuada added, "You must not give in to Galbatorix. If there's something he wants more than anything, it's to have two Riders under his command. If that should happen, then all of Alagaesia will fall under his iron control. For the sake of this country, you _must not surrender_."

Eragon could sense Amethyst's frustration. Murtagh had taken her Rider! How could she possibly do _nothing_ about it!

_Allow me to calm her_, suggested Saphira. He agreed, and felt as a wave of peace washed over the purple dragon. He heard Saphira's words as she sought to console the distraught Amethyst.

_Fear not_, she said, _for there is still the chance that we can save your Rider._ Amethyst lifted her head abruptly and looked directly at the sapphire dragon.

_Is it possible_? She whispered.

_You said that your Rider was taken only yesterday. If given a short time to prepare, Eragon and I will help you to save Kiana. If we have to defy Nasuada, it will be done._

_Saphira . . . maybe not that far_, Eragon reminded her; as Nasuada's vassal, he could not just simply disobey her.

_For you, perhaps, but I am not bound to her as you are_, she snorted, _I can still accompany Amethyst._ A shiver ran down Saphira's body in excitement. _Another dragon, Eragon! A female one! I am not the last!_

Her happiness made its way into Eragon, and he smiled along with her. _We are not alone anymore_, he agreed, then he spoke out loud to Nasuada. "My Lady, if I may ask a request…" If Saphira was going to help anyways, he might as well join her.

"I think I already know what you're thinking, Eragon," Nasuada answered, attempting to keep a straight face but ending up smiling as well. "However, I have on last question for you, Amethyst: what do you intend to do now that you're with the Varden?"

The violet dragon met the eyes of the leader of the Varden. _I intend to follow my Rider's will and join you in your war against Galbatorix_. Her voice sounded completely sure, undoubting, that this was her place.

"That is what I was hoping to hear. Your words are very heartening, Amethyst." Nasuada smiled, displaying her white teeth that contrasted with her dark skin. "With another dragon as a part of the Varden, we may have gained an advantage in this war. If your Rider can be rescued, then perhaps we can defeat Galbatorix once and for all." She looked towards Eragon again, still smiling, and he could see the fire of hope shining brightly in her large eyes. He answered with another grin. _Another Rider!_ The possibility had seemed impossible before, but now the Varden finally had a small chance, a wild card that they could use against the Empire!

"Eragon, I know what you ask, and I grant you my full support. You have one day to prepare and gather whatever people you wish to accompany you. I'm counting on you Eragon, to save this Kiana."

"It will be done," he promised, and he turned to Amethyst. "We _will_ save your Rider, no matter the cost."

_This means more to me than I can possibly put into words_, she said, _thank you._

"Is there anyone you can think of who you would like to join you in this rescue mission?" Nasuada asked Eragon.

"Roran," Eragon said instantly, "the elves assigned to protect me. And," he shot a shy glance at Arya, "Arya, if you wish to join me."

She gazed at him for a long while, and he felt the familiar pangs of discomfort and rejection in his heart. He could not help how he felt for the beautiful elf woman, and that only made her indifference even more unbearable. However, her skill with the blade and with magic was second to few, and Eragon trusted that in a battle against Murtagh she would be invaluable.

After that long moment, she smiled slightly and nodded. "I would be honored to take part in the rescue of a Rider."

_Thank you_, Amethyst said gratefully, _I am in your debt for doing this for me._

"All we ask in return is your support towards the Varden," Nasuada said.

_And you have it wholeheartedly._

Eragon smiled at the young dragon's enthusiasm, and then he turned to Nasuada. "My Lady, if I may be granted leave to begin preparing."

"Of course, Eragon," she answered. "Return here at nightfall with everything and everyone that you require. It would probably be best to leave under the cover of darkness."

"Very well." Nodding to Nasuada, and then to Arya, Eragon stood and strode out of the tent. He glanced over at Saphira and Amethyst, sensing the wondrous feelings of not being alone anymore from his bonded partner, and walked back to his tent.

The next hour was spent giving his armor a quick scrub and placing them in a pack, and generally straightening up his living space for while he was gone. When he was finished with this, he headed out to find his cousin.

Roran was way out in the training fields, sharpening his skills with a sword by sparring with another soldier of the Varden. He looked up as Eragon approached, losing his concentration and earning a sharp tap on the knee by his opponent, who did not see the Rider approaching. The said Rider's cousin swore loudly while slamming both hands on his knee.

"Good afternoon, Roran, Senmer," Eragon greeted. "Senmer, if I may have a brief word with my cousin . . ."

"Of course, Shadeslayer," he answered, and went off to survey another sparring about twenty feet away. Roran stood up straight.

"Blasted man," he swore, "Gets me every time with that."

"You haven't learned to avoid it?" Eragon asked.

"I have, but it seems that every single time I let my guard down, he takes advantage of me!"

Eragon laughed. Roran was rarely so flustered about something like this. He wondered how many times his cousin had been hit on the knee by this Senmer.

"If you're done laughing me," Roran said irritably, "You had something to ask me?"

"Indeed I do. You know the new dragon that appeared earlier today?"

Roran's eyes widened. "So it _wasn't_ a trick of this heat! We all saw it, but Commander Erin told us to ignore it and keep training."

"Well, it was real all right, and her name is Amethyst."

This time Roran's jaw dropped. "_Her_? But you said that Saphira was the last female dragon!"

"Apparently I was wrong, but we do not have time to dwell on it. Amethyst has a Rider, a girl named Kiana who was captured by Murtagh only yesterday."

"Wait, slow down!" Roran jerked up a hand to silence Eragon. "Another Rider? It has to be false, a trick!"

"It's not, Roran, and if Galbatorix gets his hands on her, then the Varden may as well lay down its arms and surrender, for success will be unattainable."

Roran crossed his arms and took a deep breath.

"That's why I'm here," Eragon continued, "Tonight I, Saphira, Amethyst, and whatever volunteers I can muster are going to begin our mission to rescue Kiana and bring her back to the Varden. Now I ask you: will you come with us?"

Roran gazed at this cousin for a long moment, before he grinned and nodded. "Yes, if there truly is another Rider who can alter the course of this war who needs our help, then yes, I will do whatever I can to make sure that she is safely brought to the Varden."

"Thank you," Eragon said gratefully, "Somehow, I feel that this mission will be more likely to be successful with you there, Roran Stronghammer." Roran puffed his chest slightly, as he almost always did when someone referred to him in such a way.

"Who else will join us on this venture?" he asked.

"The elves."

"All right then." Commander Erin's voice shouted at Roran to get back to training. "I must go."

"Yes. Pack your belongings, your weapons. I don't' know how long we will be gone, so you might want to say your good-byes to Katrina while you have the chance."

"Aye, I would even if we were only gone an hour." With that, Roran clapped Eragon on the back and departed.

Eragon made his way back to his tent, where Saphira and Amethyst continued to converse with each other, rejoicing in their shared similarities, and forming the foundation for a deep friendship.

_Saphira, I believe we have everyone we need for tonight_, he said.

_Excellent. Eragon, can you not wait to meet this Kiana? She may be your partner as you confront Galbatorix himself! You won't be alone!_

_No, I suppose I won't_. The thought made him smile. He realized in a side part of his mind that this was the first day that he had smiled so much since the battle of Feinster, the day that Oromis and Glaedr had perished.

_Did you know? Was this another one of your secrets?_

Eragon decided not to dwell on this matter, and shoved it to the back of his head. Perhaps later he could ask Glaedr, confined within his Eldunari, for answers.

The sun was just about to dip below the horizon. Eragon stood and surveyed the group that would accompany him.

Saphira lay poised on the ground, with Roran and Arya on her back. Beside her was Amethyst, who nearly blended into the gathering darkness. Eragon's twelve elf guardians, led by Blodgarm, stood around her, with swords at their hips and bows on their backs. The eagle-eyed, wolf-fanged, panther-pelted elf carried his dagger instead of a sword.

_Are we ready_? Eragon asked Saphira.

_We are. _

"Tonight," Eragon began to the people around him, "we depart to turn history in our favor. There is a Shur'tugal who needs our help." He paused, and stopped talking, unable to put into voice the feelings that he had. Finally he simply said, "Let us depart."

And a moment later, the elves, dragons, and humans ran or flew, and were swallowed by the cover of night.

**Hope you liked this addition to Kiana's Story! Next chapter is back to Kiana and Murtagh! Stay tuned, and as always, please review!**


	6. Escape!

**Yay for new chapter! Soryry this one took a little while, homework and writer's block ganged up on me. The title's probably self-explanatory to youa all...anyway, as a reply to my next reviewer...**

__**: I understand your argument. The counter-argument I have chosen to make is that Eragon believes that Murtagh can really only help himself, and only if he so chooses. Besides would you rather try and rescue a fully grown boy with a grudge against you, or an innocent little girl who doesn't hate you as of yet?**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!**

It was still dark outside when Kiana opened her eyes.

The previous day had been interesting, to say the least. Murtagh, still going with his "trusting each other" thing, had unbound her wrists, but had left a length of the enchanted rope still coiled like a bracelet around her left wrist, the hand with the gedwey ignasia, to inhibit her magic. Then he had pulled her back over to Thorn and practically threw her small frame onto him. He had climbed up behind her – not a comfortable experience – and with his prisoner in tow he and Thorn traveled during the entire day, looking for a better place to put a more permanent establishment, where they wouldn't be found. Eventually, unsuccessful, they found another forest about ten leagues north of Belatona, with a clearing that was farther in than their first one. Murtagh and Thorn decided that it was hidden well enough to stay for a few days, and made a more sophisticated camp than the other. Since the night was slightly chillier, Murtagh provided Kiana with several more blankets, and made a hot rabbit stew for the two of them to enjoy. The Red Rider had used the time to continue asking Kiana questions about her past.

Kiana closed her eyes and went back to that slightly one-sided conversation . . .

_"So where are you from?" Murtagh asked, ladling himself more stew._

_Kiana picked at her bowl and said nothing. She wanted nothing more than to forget the home she had left behind, and besides, he already knew. He had probably helped burn it down._

_"Okay, forget that one. How long were you wandering around Alagaesia?"_

_"A while," she answered vaguely, glowering slightly at him._

_"That's helpful." She could sense his irritation building. "How about this one: where were you hiding before you returned to Alagaesia?"_

_"What?" she asked, completely caught off guard. _How did he know that I was out of the country?

_"The king didn't even know you existed until about three months ago. If you have been a Dragon Rider for longer than that, he should've been able to sense you . . . unless you weren't in Alagaesia. So." He leaned towards her as if she had some juicy bit of gossip and he wanted to hear it more than anything else. "Where were you?"_

_Kiana tried to meet his gaze, but it was just paralyzing as before; she could barely bring herself to speak._

Just be brave. Try to be brave like Amethyst.

_"I never left Alagaesia. I don't know what you're talking about," she said firmly. She tried to think it as well as say it, so that if he were to delve into her mind he wouldn't realize that it was a _lie_._

_Murtagh stared at her for what felt like forever before he shrugged. "Whatever you say." He didn't speak for the next few minutes, making Kiana think he was done with this interrogation before he asked, "How much of the ancient language and of magic do you know?"_

_This was the first question she felt she could answer honestly. "Not much," she admitted, "And what I do know, you probably already know as well."_

_"You never had a teacher?"_

_There it was. This was probably the most profound question he had asked all evening. However, it was also one that she could answer without resorting to lying._

_Kiana met the eyes of her captor. "No," she answered softly, "I did not."_

_Murtagh's expression was hard to decipher. Was it pity? _

_Then he spoke again. "You really _have_ been alone most of your life, haven't you?"_

_Kiana didn't answer, but she turned away from Murtagh._

_For the answer was yes. She had been alone before Amethyst hatched for her._

_"Okay, I get it. No more questions. Still, you're not much of a big talker, are you?"_

_Kiana stayed silent, lying back onto the blankets and drifting to sleep. _

Now that Kiana was awake, she sat up and noticed that Murtagh was sprawled about ten feet away from her. Thorn was nowhere to be seen, so she assumed that he had left on an early morning flight.

A flash of silver caught her eye. Focusing on it, she realized that there was a dagger lying by Murtagh's saddlebags, which were only about four feet away from her. If she could grab it . . . Murtagh had tied the rope around her left wrist with a knot that was too tight to undo with her one hand, but if she could cut it free . . . _Could I escape_?

The thought was like a shining ray of sunlight through the murkiness of her despair. Suddenly, she felt like a different person, feeling more confident than she had in weeks.

Now was not the time to think, but to _do_. It was time she tried to stop acting like a good, meek little captive, and get away from Murtagh.

_Amethyst_ . . . Kiana thought as she reached for the dagger. Suddenly, the scared-little-girl part of her shrieked, _No! Murtagh will only catch you again, and this time he'll stop being nice to you! Just stay where you are and hope that you can get rescued!_

She squinted her eyes shut, trying to block out that part of her, and continued to try to reach for the dagger.

_No_, she told herself, _I'm not going to be scared anymore. I'm not going to make Amethyst look after me all the time. I . . ._

She was three inches away . . .

_Can take care of_ . . .

Two inches . . .

_MYSELF!_

Her hand closed around the dagger, and in one quick movement, she was on her feet and running into the woods, desperately cutting at her one final bond. Her feet barely touched the ground, she moved with such grace and speed. No, she was no elf, but she ran well enough to at least _almost_ rival them.

Out of the blue, a dragon's roar crashed around her ears, causing her to stop abruptly in surprise.

Thorn stood in front of her, blocking her way. Murtagh was not on his back, allowing her heart, which was hammering against her chest with adrenaline, to slow down slightly.

The large red dragon surveyed her with unreadable eyes. Finally, she heard his voice in her mind.

_I was beginning to wonder if you would ever try to escape._

"Thorn," Kiana said shakily, "Please . . . let me go." Knowing that it wouldn't help much, she held the stolen dagger in front of her, the only thing between her and Thorn.

Thorn sniffed the knife, and his laughter resounded within Kiana's mind. _Did you think I was going to stop you_? He asked. _Think again._

"Wait . . ." Kiana lowered the dagger a few inches. "So . . . you're just . . . letting me go? Just like that?"

Thorn brought his head closer to the young Rider. _Of course. You're just a child. You shouldn't be here, involved in this tug-of-war between the Empire and the Varden. You should be free to make your own choice, choose your own side, without anyone forcing you into anything_.

"But . . . what about Murtagh? Won't he chase after me?"

_. . . Probably. You should probably start running again; I can sense him starting to wake up._ He pointed his nose to the south. _That way is your best bet. Go; follow what your heart says._

Kiana nodded and started running. However, she stopped after about ten meters and looked back. Thorn was watching after her still, his scales beginning to glow a ruddy color as the sun began to poke over the horizon.

"Thorn . . ." she said, ". . . Thank you."

_Gods-speed, Shur'tugal. May we meet again in better circumstances than these._ Thorn spread his wings and took off, scattering leaves and blowing Kiana's dark hair around her pale face. She smiled briefly before taking off into the woods once again, cutting at her rope bracelet with the dagger. After a final slice, it fell to the forest floor and was trampled into the ground by her leather boot, leaving behind the only physical trace of a prisoner who had broken free.

* * *

Murtagh awoke from a bizarre dream involving him and Eragon locked, shirtless, in an intense sumo wrestling match, while Saphira and Thorn stood by and played cards together.

_Anyhow_, he rolled over and looked at the heap of blankets that was Kiana's sleeping form. It wasn't moving, no rise or fall as she breathed, making the breath catch in his throat. He shot out a fist to grab the pile and shift it over.

There was nothing there. She was gone.

No. No!

_No!_

Murtagh thrust his mind out as far as he could, hoping to still see if she was close. To his astonishment, he found nothing of her, until he opened his eyes and saw the footprints her boots had made on the moist ground. They were headed into the forest. Also, beside the pile of blankets was the imprint of a dagger pressed slightly into the moist ground, with several other small prints beside the handle print that looked exactly like the imprints of small fingers closing around the hilt.

She definitely had more guts than he had thought, and unfortunately for her, it meant that there were going to be consequences.

_Thorn_! Murtagh called out with his mind as he extinguished the smoldering campfire, _we're leaving!_

_Why is this?_ The dragon responded.

_The girl escaped!_

_I know_. The calm in the dragon's voice was a little disturbing.

_Thorn, you didn't . . . help her escape, did you?_

_I did not, but I did not stop her either. She's a _child_, Murtagh, _not_ a warrior. I couldn't force her to become one, not for Galbatorix's mad purposes._

_You realize that the king will give us hell for this, right?_

_What will be, will be. It's just that . . . looking in her eyes, I had to let her go, Murtagh. I can't doom her to our fate, and I _won't_,_ Thorn said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Murtagh sighed. Thorn had put him in a difficult position. He was bound under oaths of the most binding kind to follow Galbatorix's will, and at this moment in time that meant bringing the refugee Rider and dragon to Uru'baen. Thorn knew this; he was under the same oaths! But here he was, actively defying the king while still remaining within his oath. His nerve impressed his Rider and aggravated him at the same time.

Finally Murtagh said, _Thorn, I'm sorry, but the king would punish us severely if we don't get the girl and her dragon. We have to go after her and make sure that she cannot escape us again_. It was a choice he hated to make, but at the same time he knew that it wasn't really a choice at all.

It just made him hate it all the more.

It was a long time before Thorn answered, _I understand. But the day will come when I will look Galbatorix in straight in his black eyes and tell him that I will _not_ take any more orders from him._

Thorn's sudden urge to defy Galbatorix was probably the most astonishing thing the Red Rider had ever heard. The dragon was normally quieter, the one telling Murtagh that they had no choice but to obey. This girl, Kiana – ever since she had appeared, Thorn had begun this rebellious attitude. What was going on?

Murtagh decided that this was something to talk about later. For now he said, _Do you know which way she headed?_

_Towards the Varden. _

_If that's the case . . . no doubt her dragon has already gotten there and they've sent a group to retrieve her. I'd bet Zar'roc that Eragon is with them. _Thinking his brother's name put an aching pain in his chest.

_Do you think we can battle him and succeed?_

_Why not? We still the Eldunari that the king gave us. But we must go now, if we are to avoid that sorry scene._

_I'll be with you momentarily. _

After a moment, Murtagh did hear Thorn's wings beating the air, and after another moment the red dragon descended upon the forest clearing. He landed with a crash and said nothing as Murtagh clambered onto his back. He took to the air again, swerving south.

Above them, the thick clouds that had been drifting lazily across the sky, blotted out the morning sunlight.

**Next chapter will have some intensity, I promise. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Confrontation

**Yay for new chapter! This took a little while longer than I wanted, but homework was being a pain, and then I had to delete and rewrite about a thousand words because I didn't like what I had. You'll all hate me for the ending of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all you reviewers! *hands out imaginary cookies***

After two hours of hard running, Kiana was forced to stop. She skidded to a halt in the middle of a grassy plain and placed her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Her mouth was so parched, and the humidity of the day was making sweat roll off of her body. She needed something to drink before she could press on any longer.

Out of habit, Kiana glanced around her to make sure that she was alone. Ever since she had escaped, she had kept a close eye on the sky, dreading the moment when the blood-red dragon would come hurtling out of the clouds. Thorn had let her go, but he had not promised that he would not pursue her, and who knew what Murtagh was going to do when he caught up with her? But she had no way of going any faster, or anywhere at all as exhausted as she was.

_Unless . . ._

Kiana didn't stop to think. She plucked a piece of grass from the ground and pinched it between her thumbs. She blew Arrow's tune into it, hoping beyond hope that the gelding was somewhere near enough to hear her call.

A minute passed, and Kiana assumed that the horse didn't hear her. Of course, who knew where he could be. Who knew where _she_ was? There was nothing but grass and hills all around her.

Wait . . . were her ears deceiving her! Kiana strained her ears, wondering if she would hear it again.

_Yes!_ It was definitely the sound of a horse's whinny! Could Arrow have her heard her after all?

Another whinny joined the first, and another, and soon Kiana could hear hooves pounding against the ground. Heading toward her. Fast.

Kiana extended her mind quickly, endeavoring to find out who was approaching her. Ice pricked through her when she realized who they were.

Soldiers of Galbatorix. Twenty of them. And they had heard her grasswhistle song; they were coming to investigate it.

Kiana knew she couldn't outrun them. They could easily catch her. And there was nowhere to hide in the gods-cursed plains. The only option was to try and fight them with magic.

So of course, she chose to run.

She bounded lightly across the plains, her leather boots barely hitting the grass. She knew that she couldn't run for very long, that she was only buying herself some more time to completely freak out and panic, but she persisted. Her legs started to feel like lead, but she tried to ignore it.

Behind her, the sound of hooves only got gradually closer, and now she could hear the soldiers urging on their steeds, trying to catch the girl who ran from them.

Her heart was thudding was a drum against her chest . . . she fought to expand her lungs with air and push it back out . . . her head throbbed in time to her heart . . . her mouth was parched with thirst . . . with every step, it felt as if her feet resisted parting with the ground . . .

Her body finally told her that she could not carry on like this. Her legs gave out from under her, and she tripped and fell onto her face. She tried to get up, but her arms felt as heavy as her legs.

_So this is it_, she thought tiredly, sucking in breaths and heaving them out, _this is the end_ . . . _If only Amethyst were here . . ._

The last thing she heard was a dragon's roar, before she closed her eyes and knew no more.

* * *

Eragon knew when they had found Kiana.

For the sake of convenience, Amethyst had allowed Eragon to join minds with her, to share memories and images of her lost Rider in an attempt to find her. Her thoughts and emotions were also linked to his mind, and they surprised Eragon with how different they were from other dragons he had communicated with. She was passionate, impulsive, headstrong, much more so than Saphira, who was generally laid back except while in the heat of battle, or Glaedr, who had been just plain laid back.

Her thoughts had shifted jerkily, however, on the second morning since departing Surda, and Eragon sensed powerful emotions from her: longing, happiness, and anger as hot as the fire she breathed. He looked around Saphira's neck towards the ground, and his breath caught in his throat.

A small figure lay prone on the ground, dressed in black and violet clothes. Long black hair obscured her face, but judging by the thoughts now racing through Amethyst's mind, he knew that this was Kiana. (Bum bum BAUM!)

But . . . where was Murtagh?

A jet of purple flame erupted from Amethyst's jaws, and she prepared to dive toward her Rider.

_Wait!_ Saphira shouted, _come back!_

_Why should I!_the dusky dragon demanded, _That's my _Rider_ down there!_

_Look to the east! Galbatorix's soldiers approach, and if they see you . . . !_

Amethyst growled in frustration, but she caught herself and pulled back with one powerful forward flap of her wings.

Eragon looked where Saphira had said, and saw that she was right: several men in Galbatorix's livery were galloping in Kiana's direction. He reached out to them with his mind – keep his defenses as strong as iron – and discovered that there was a magician among them. He might not be too much of threat, seeing as there were thirteen magic users with Eragon in addition to himself, but knowing Galbatorix, this enemy magician was bound to have some kind of hidden ability.

Eragon reached out to touch the minds of Roran, Arya, Blodgarm, and the other elves. _You have seen them. They shouldn't be too much trouble, but who knows what enchantments might have been placed upon_ –

_Eragon!_ Arya cried. _They are not alone!_ From her position upon Amethyst, she stared north, apprehension turning her green eyes dark. Eragon followed her lead, and his breath caught.

Thorn was shooting through the sky, towards the scene, his blood-red scales glittering even without the direct sunlight. Because of his eyesight that had been sharpened by the elves, he could see that Murtagh carried Zar'roc in his right hand, and his dark brown eyes stared at his brother in bitterness and hatred.

* * *

Murtagh had seriously hoped that it would not come to this. He had hoped that could just recapture Kiana without incident, but no, he had to deal with Eragon. He drew Zar'roc as Saphira seemed to grow closer, and he stared reproachfully at the dragon and her Rider in the distance. He reached mentally into his saddlebags, preparing to bolster his energy with the Eldunari stored within.

_Look behind Saphira_, Thorn suddenly advised. Murtagh looked.

Behind the sapphire dragon, another dragon glided on stiff wings. It must have been Amethyst, Kiana's dragon, if only because of the scales that matched her name. She was beautiful, with a more slender body than either Saphira or Thorn, and her neck and wings were longer, more graceful. Hers was a body built for speed, not for fighting.

_What is this all adding up to_? Murtagh pushed away that thought. Like all other associated with Kiana and her dragon, it was something to ponder later. He glanced down and saw that several Empire soldiers had already arrived at the scene. One had dismounted from his horse and examining Kiana.

Murtagh touched the mind of the group's resident magician, whom he recognized as Lucian, a promising young spellcaster who specialized in tricky, hard-to-evade spells. _Leave the girl to me. You see that Eragon is here? He has associates, get them distracted while I handle Eragon._

_Don't tell me _she's_ –_

_She is._

_Very well then. Still, all this time I thought you and Galbatorix were telling us to search for Eragon. I can't believe that you really meant this little girl._

_I know, it's surprising, but please, keep Eragon's friends away while I move in._

_You got it_. Lucian snapped orders to the others, and Murtagh withdrew from his mind, focusing on the task at hand. He was separated from Eragon by only forty feet. Saphira curled her upper lip in warning at him, and Amethyst also gazed at him with eyes as mysterious and melancholy as twilight.

"So we meet again, Eragon," he said, letting his anger carry on the gathering wind to his _dear_ brother. His grip tightened on Zar'roc.

Upon Saphira, Eragon also drew his sword. To Murtagh's astonishment, the blade was not steel-gray but a rich cobalt blue, almost blending into the sapphire dragon's coloring. Somehow, he had obtained a new Rider's blade for himself!

"Indeed we meet," Eragon said evenly, pointing the blade straight at Murtagh.

"I know why you have come here, Eragon," Murtagh said, "But your quest will be in vain. There is nothing you can do to stop me from claiming the girl."

Amethyst glared at Murtagh, and her teeth bared momentarily as she snarled at him. Her mind touched to his, and his heard her voice.

_If you have done anything to hurt my Rider in any possible way, I will tear off your limbs and feed them to the vultures_. The ferocity of her threat alarmed Murtagh.

"I've done nothing to her!" he shouted to the violet dragon.

"Murtagh . . ." Eragon gazed at him, "Why don't you just let her go?"

Murtagh felt like exploding. Why did everyone ask him this! "Because I _can't_!" he shouted, "I can't defy Galbatorix! He wants the girl, and he has ordered me to bring her to him, as well as the dragon." Tapping into the power of the Eldunari, he added, "So, Amethyst, you can come along quietly, or I'll attack."

If possible, Amethyst's feral snarl intensified. _You won't lay your hands on either me or Kiana!_

"If you say so." At Murtagh's mental suggestion, Thorn dove for the ground. Amethyst, realizing what he was doing, attempted to dive towards Kiana, but the red dragon cut her off, revealing his long fangs at her and shoving her back by buffeting her with his wings, forcing her away from Kiana.

_She might be more bending to our will if she thinks her Rider is in danger_, Murtagh thought. It wasn't an idea he liked, but if it worked then he could avoid the king's wrath.

Amethyst and Thorn landed within a hundred feet of each other, while Saphira landed in between them. Eragon dismounted, holding his blue blade in his right hand, and started toward Murtagh with a determined expression. Murtagh also dismounted and started walking, but it was not toward Eragon.

The Blue Rider, realizing what was happening, broke into a run, while Saphira, reading the thoughts in his mind, tackled Thorn. Behind them, Lucian and the soldiers had engaged the Varden in combat. Before long, his panicked voice resounded in Murtagh head.

_These beings . . . they're not human, Murtagh! They're elves!_ The contact was shredded, and a shiver ran down his spine when he realized that Lucian had been killed. He could only hope that the soldiers had had enchantments placed upon them in case of a scenario such as this.

Saphira and Thorn tumbled through the air, clawing and biting each other, attempting to gain dominance of their opponent. Eragon was now beside Kiana, and Amethyst was speeding over to join him.

Murtagh moved quickly. In the next moment, he was in front of Eragon, Zar'roc pointed at his temple. "Touch her and you're dead," he said in a deadly voice.

"You wouldn't," Eragon said, eyeing Murtagh, "You need me alive."

"Not anymore," Murtagh said darkly, "You are worse than useless to the king, since you support the Varden. Now that the girl exists, he doesn't me to capture you now. I could kill you _and_ Saphira if I so choose."

Now fear seeped into Eragon's brown eyes, and he gazed at Zar'roc with new unease.

"Just back away, Eragon," Murtagh said softly, "Call off Saphira, surrender the girl and the dragon to me, and I will let you walk away with your life." His eyes narrowed as he watched Eragon, wondering what he would do.

* * *

_"You're a filthy witch, that's what you are!" Brun the cobbler spat at he picked up and threw a rock at Kiana. It missed her face by centimeters._

_"Trying to cast a curse upon our town, are ye?" Irvin joined in, striking her with his palm and causing her to fall over backwards to the ground._

_One by one, other villagers of her hometown came to abuse her, make a mockery of her. She acquired many scratches and bruises on her limbs, and one eye was bruised shut when Brun kicked her in the face. She cried out, pleading for them to stop, but they were so full of abhorrence that they ignored her._

_Kiana finally managed to get onto her knees and start crawling away from the abuse she was barely enduring. She saw her parents in the distance, watching silently, but not doing anything to help their daughter._

_"Mother, Father . . . help me!" she cried, wincing in pain as the villagers kicked gravel at her._

_"That's right, Arra! Help your little bastard daughter!" Irvin bellowed, "It's the least you can do after giving birth to the little slime!"_

_Arra looked away, her dark hair obscuring her face. She refused to look upon her daughter. There was a pained expression on Kiana's father's face, but he also looked away and would not acknowledge Kiana._

_Out of everything that had been thrown at her, this rejection was the most painful. Every bit of physical pain felt like nothing compared to this._

_Fighting back tears, Kiana pushed herself to her feet and forced herself into a run. The villagers laughed as she tried to get away from them._

_"Get out of here, witch!" Brun shouted, "Stay away from us, and don't ever come back!" He picked up one more rock and hurled it at her. It rammed into her back and bounced off of her, causing her to plow into the ground once again. It only fueled the mirth of her abusers. She forced herself back into a standing position and continued to run, reaching out with her mind to Amethyst . . ._

The first thing that Kiana heard was a man's hoarse battle cry, and the peal of metal clashing on metal. She opened her eyes to see Murtagh crossing blades with another teenage-ish boy. Murtagh's blade glistened a bloody color, while his opponent's sword glowed sapphire blue. The speed at which they battled was easily as fast as any elf duel, and it was unsettling to the fifteen-year-old.

She struggled to get up, but her limbs felt as mobile and as heavy as lead. She couldn't move.

_Wait . . . is . . . is that _you_, Amethyst!_ For she had spotted her dusky dragon somewhere to her left.

Sheer joy flooded through her being as Amethyst enveloped Kiana's mind with her own. _Kiana! I knew I would find you! Are you all right? Are you hurt!_

Kiana wanted to weep with happiness, but she knew that now was not the time. _I'm fine, but I can't move. But what's going on? Did you manage to . . .?_

Yes_! I managed to fly to the Varden, and they sent out a rescue team as soon as they could! I am joined by the Varden's dragon and Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales! Remember hearing about them?_

_Eragon? Are you serious!_ Kiana looked again at the boy battling Murtagh, but she felt incredulous. _He doesn't look anything like the "wanted" posters of himself_. Though once she took a second look, she could see the simple boy from the posters, but still . . . this Eragon looked more elfin, with more prominently pointed ears than her own, and the speed and strength that he fought with was definitely not human. Who . . . or _what_ . . . was he?

Suddenly, energy began to funnel into Kiana from her dragon. _Eragon has brought help with him_, Amethyst explained, _but Murtagh has made it difficult for anyone to approach you. He's not willing to give you up without a fight._

_No big surprises there_, Kiana thought_, so what's the plan?_

_I'm giving you this energy because you're going to need to get up and run when Eragon is able to distract Murtagh. The others will meet you, but they can't get near you where you are. Do you understand?_

_I think so._ The energy filling Kiana ceased, leaving her as functional as was normal.

_When I give the signal, get up and go_.

Kiana tried to remain calm, keeping her muscles tensed up to go, but her heart pounded as she watched Murtagh's fight, waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Sweat covered Murtagh in a light sheen as he continued to block Eragon's blue blade repeatedly and then counter with slashes and thrust of his own with Zar'roc.

Suddenly, a mind probe of Eragon's stabbed at his consciousness. Knowing that this was a _very_ big mistake on the Blue Rider's account, Murtagh retaliated, using the mental force from his Eldunari to bolster his effort. The force of his mental strike was enough to cause Eragon's probe to retract back into him. Zar'roc and the mysterious blue blade clashed again, causing a flurry of sparks to burst forth where they touched. Murtagh caught a glimpse of the glyph etched onto the blue sword.

"Why am I not surprised that you named your sword _Brisingr_?" he taunted, "It's so typical of you."

Eragon's teeth gritted as he tried to fight off Murtagh's physical and mental assaults, but it was no use. The force of Zar'roc's attack drew him down to his knees.

"Disappointing, brother." A condescending smile stretched Murtagh's mouth. "After all these months, I had hoped that you had gained more skills."

"I have, Murtagh," Eragon said, and despite the stress he was under, he managed a smirk. "_Brisingr_!"

And in a noise like the rushing wind, blue flames suddenly appeared around the sword, flickering and crackling angrily. Combined with the blue color and the rippling patterns on the blade, it almost looked as if Brisingr were a blade composed entirely of fire.

The dazzling sight was very disorienting. Murtagh blinked rapidly, trying to focus.

He almost choked when Eragon shouted, "Kiana, _now_!"

"_What_!" Murtagh glanced back at where the girl had just been, but she had already jumped up and run!

He glared back at Eragon. "You'll pay for that!" He forced Zar'roc down even harder on Brisingr, making Eragon struggle to keep the red blade from slicing open his head like a melon.

* * *

A pair of elves put their arms around Kiana in a protective gesture as she ran from Murtagh. She looked back, and fear filled her when she saw the danger that Eragon had been put in.

"I have to help him!" she cried.

_No Kiana, you're still weak_, Amethyst protested, _The elves will help Eragon! We must fly back to the Varden, where you'll be safe!_

"_No_!" Kiana squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. Mentally, she smashed the barrier to her magic. With a wordless yell she burst out from between the two elves and stopped barely ten feet away from the two battling Riders. Allowing her magic to envelope her, she raised her left hand – the hand with the gedwey ignasia – and shouted only one word in the ancient language:

"_KVEYKVA_!"

Her shining palm blazed like a white-hot coal, and purple light surrounded her. With an explosive sound, a huge lightning bolt shot forth from the gathering clouds and smote the ground where Eragon and Murtagh stood, frozen with astonishment.

The ground erupted, and all three Riders were flown off their feet. Deafening thunder was all Kiana could hear, until she screamed and her word went black.

* * *

After Kiana had summoned the lightning bolt, the air had caused the prairie grass to ignite. Flames sent heavy smoke into the sky, stinging Amethyst's eyes and nostrils. She roared and started to dive towards the prairie floor, determined to save Kiana before the flames consumed her.

"Wait," Arya said, her eyes not leaving the scene.

_Why!_

"Look," Blodgarm answered, pointing, "The flames are being extinguished from within."

Amethyst followed his gaze, and saw that he was right! One of the male Riders must have regained consciousness quickly.

A figure suddenly appeared from the smoke, a silhouette of a man holding a limp girl in his arms. Amethyst squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was.

Gradually, the smoke cleared, and it was - !

**So who was it? That answer is for you . . . yes, YOU, the readers . . . to decide. I have two complete storylines sort of thought out, but I couldn't decide which one to use. Therefore, you all choose for me! Eragon or Murtagh? Leave a comment with who YOU think is the winner! I'll be awaiting your feedback!**


	8. Aerial Battle

**Sorry I took so long! I blame work, homework, and Ghost Adventures for my procrastination! Also I waited a little while to give people a chance to vote. Now, enjoy your awaited chapter of _Kiana's Story_!**

Finally the smoke cleared, revealing the figure who had been previously obscured.

Saphira bugled in triumph and sprayed fire into the air, for it was her Rider, Eragon, who had come out of the conflict victorious. Kiana was unconscious in his arms, having consumed her energy with the powerful magic she had used. He walked slowly towards them with a slight smile. Saphira saw in his mind that he was remembering how he had struggled once upon a time with magic, and knew from experience that the Violet Rider would be out for some time.

Arya stood silently by Amethyst, her eyebrows tilted down in a slight frown. Saphira pressed a questioning thought to her but she shook her head, her lips pursed. However, as soon as Eragon was close to her, she took the unconscious Rider into her own arms and bounded up onto Amethyst's back without a word.

"Arya, what's the matter?" Eragon pressed; this was not normal behavior, even for Arya.

Her eyes, as green as the pine trees under which she had been born and raised, met his. "We must go. Now."

The tenseness in her voice alarmed the Blue Rider, and without hesitation he was on Saphira's back. The two dragons rose into the air in unison and soared toward the Varden with powerful wingstrokes, but they could still hear Murtagh's challenging call.

Murtagh stood up, grimacing. Did that girl really think that a lightning bolt would be enough to down _him_, the second most powerful man in Alagaesia? She was severely mistaken. He uttered, "_Vindr,_" to blow away the last of the smoke, and saw Saphira, Amethyst, and everyone else departing. His teeth came together so tightly that he thought they might shatter.

_Thorn_. The red dragon recoiled in surprise at the hatred, anger, and even wild desperation that coursed through his Rider's being. He had just been defeated by his younger brother once more, something which he had promised Galbatorix would never happen again. At this point, it was to recapture the girl _now_ or suffer unendurable pain for their failure.

Thorn stood still while Murtagh leapt onto his back. With another word from the ancient language, as Thorn climbed into the air, Murtagh magnified his voice and shouted his angry challenge to his brother and archenemy.

"_This is not over yet_!"

With that, Thorn shot forward like a cannonball, extending his claws and fangs. He may be younger and smaller than the two female dragons, but his stocky legs and thick chest gave him enough sturdiness to hold his own in aerial combat.

On his back, Murtagh reached for the magic.

"_This is not over yet_!"

Eragon winced as Murtagh's voice blasted through his ears. He looked over at Arya and Blodgarm, who still had Kiana, on Amethyst's back. "Do we fight them?" he shouted over the wind.

"Not unless we have to!" Arya answered, her long black hair whipping around her face. "Just fly for now!"

Saphira growled. I_ will not flee when there is a fight to be had!_ She turned around to confront Murtagh and Thorn.

_Saphira! What are you doing?_ Eragon demanded.

We_ are protecting Kiana by buying Amethyst some time_, she answered, _Thorn is no match for me._ She sped toward the red dragon with speed unmatched like any Eragon had ever seen. Underneath him, he felt her lungs expand as she prepared to use her dragon fire.

With a rushing noise, Saphira's lungs deflated as she shot blue-tinged flames straight at Thorn, who corkscrewed around the beam of fire. He dove straight at the blue dragon and raked his claws across her wing, opening two long scratches in the membrane. His other claw came around and struck Saphira across her face, whipping it to the side.

A short whine released from between Saphira's teeth, and her flight became staggered as she tried to stay airborne. She managed to swerve to the side and whollop Thorn with her tail, causing him to draw back.

Suddenly, someone's mind touch Eragon's, and he recognized it as –

_You're hopeless_, Arya said exasperatedly. Eragon felt her, Blodgarm, and the other elves pool their energy into a spell to heal Saphira's wounds.

_Wait . . . Arya, we stayed back to buy you time! You need to get Kiana back to the Varden!_

_As Saphira saw fit to confront Murtagh and Thorn, our first plan was not going to work. Therefore, we have referred to our backup plan, which is where we battle those two with everything we have and hope that it is enough._

_Aren't you optimistic_.

Relief flooded through Saphira when the elves finished, leaving her as she was before Thorn wounded her. With renewed vigor, she bared her fangs and launched herself at Thorn, who was unable to leap out of the way before she had closed her jaws around his left front leg. He shook around, attempting to get her to let go, but she hung on, biting down with everything she had.

Eragon looked over at Murtagh, who glared at him as those he found nothing else in the world nearly as repulsive as his little brother. (A.N: a sentiment I'm sure _many_ of us can relate to . . .) His mouth opened and he said a short phrase in the ancient language that Eragon did not hear. However, he certainly saw its effects . . . or not.

It was as if a thick blindfold had descended over his eyes, for he saw absolutely nothing but complete and utter blackness. Murtagh had blinded him!

_Saphira, I can't see!_ He cried.

_Neither can I!_ was her panicked reply. He felt her underneath him, trying to stay calm, but it's hard to be composed when you're hundreds of feet in the air and suddenly your vision winks out. He winced when he felt through Saphira the sharp jerking motion of Thorn kicking free from her teeth.

_Remain calm!_ Arya shouted in their minds, _try to see if you can get away from Thorn while we try to counterattack Murtagh's spell!_

Saphira tried to oblige, but every time she tried to escape, Thorn was there, cutting her off. Eragon was jerked around as she desperately changed course.

Before long, however, he felt Arya's mental shock, and realized that Murtagh must have altered his magic to affect all of the elves and Amethyst as well! Their panic was even more terrible than his, because he knew that it took a lot for any elf to display such terror.

_Amethyst, get away from here!_ Arya ordered, _Do not let yourself or Kiana fall into Murtagh's hands!_

_I'll try!_

It was absolutely terrifying for Amethyst when her vision had suddenly vanished. She blinked rapidly, hoping with each blink that her sight would return, but to no avail. It was only the knowledge of Kiana's presence that kept Amethyst from thrashing around.

Suddenly, when the dragon thought it could not get any worse, it did.

All of Amethyst's limbs plus her wings neck froze as if they had been plastered in ice. She was still airborne, but she could not move a centimeter. She lashed out her tail helplessly, but she didn't feel it connect with anything.

Suddenly, she heard the rushing sound of another dragon's beating wings close to her left, and felt a tugging sensation on her back. She tried to reach out with her mind, hoping it was Saphira come to help, but her efforts were crushed, her mind driven into submission.

A few moments later, the pressure was lifted from her mind and her body. Then, the blindfold was lifted from her eyes, and she was devastated by what she saw.

Thorn hovered about fifty feet away from her. Upon his back, Murtagh was supporting the unconscious Violet Rider, and was holding a short dagger to her throat.

"I don't want to hurt her," he called to them, "but I will if you come any nearer."

Amethyst bellowed in outrage. _Let her go, traitor!_

"I can't do that!" he answered, "If you want to stay with her, than come with me to Uru'baen."

Eragon gritted his teeth. While the Red Rider had Kiana, no one could attack him or Thorn for fear of hurting her. Murtagh was the one with the advantage now; what could they do!

Slowly, Thorn began to retreat with Murtagh and Kiana. His Rider gazed expectantly at Amethyst, waiting for her to surrender and join him, but she stayed put, meeting his gaze with defiant eyes. There was nothing else she could do, short of betraying the Varden, than let him go farther . . . farther . . . until they were gone.

Her emotions ripped through her chest, threatening to tear her apart. She had been so close to having Kiana back! So close! But her Rider, in the folly of youth, had tried to help Eragon, and it had ultimately resulted in a failure.

She hung her head, feeling like her spirit would break.

Murtagh didn't take the dagger from Kiana's throat until he could no longer see Eragon. He slowly lowered the knife, surprised that Amethyst had not followed him. The elves must have told her not to, for their own selfish reasons to use her and Kiana against Galbatorix.

Not that he was any better. Murtagh sighed.

_Don't dwell on it_, Thorn advised.

_You're right_, Murtagh admitted, _so what do you think we should do with her?_

_You mean other than letting her go?_

_Thorn._

_Okay, right. _

_I think that if we don't want her to get away again, then the best option would be to take her directly to Uru'baen and use her as bait to lure in that dragon of hers_.

Pain emanated from Thorn, for he knew that to take Kiana to the dark capital would mean imprisonment, torture, and possibly even slow and excruciatingly painful death for her, if she refused to take part in the king's mad designs.

There was just no such thing as an easy choice for Murtagh now, was there? He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could just stop existing.

Above them, more clouds gathered, churning, twisting, and turning black, promising an imminent thunderstorm.

Everyone was silent as they slowly met together on the ground. Eragon and Saphira shared a mutual misery, as they had failed their mission to rescue Kiana.

Suddenly, Amethyst turned her head and lashed out at Eragon with bared teeth. _How could you let him get away with her!_

"He would have hurt her if I didn't!" the Blue Rider shouted back, "I tried to stop him, but it took everything I had to counterattack his magic and mind when he assaulted you! Would you rather that _both_ of you were in captivity!" Eragon had meant for that to be a rhetorical question, but to his surprise, the violet dragon answered.

_Better the both of us together than Kiana confronting her worst fears alone_.

Everyone stared at Amethyst. Finally Arya asked, "What do you mean by this?"

If Amethyst were human, Eragon knew that tears would be pooling in her eyes. In any case, sadness pulsed from her voice that threatened to overwhelm Eragon. _Kiana is only a girl. Who knows how long she can withstand the Empire's dark influence before she succumbs? She has no idea what will happen to her, and _that_ is what she fears the most._

Eragon turned to Arya. "Do we still have a chance of pursuing them?"

She nodded. "As long as they are not near Uru'baen, we may still be able to regain Kiana before she is lost to us. However, if we are to continue, it would be best if Amethyst were to return to the Varden."

_What? Why!_ The purple dragon demanded.

"Forgive us, Evarinyaskular," Blodgarm said in his silky, purring voice, referring to her as _Starscales_ in the ancient language, "but as long as you are within the Empire's boundaries, your existence could be made known to more and more people, which would attract soldiers, magicians, and possibly even the king himself if he does not already know of you. For the sake of your safety and ours, returning to the Varden would be your best option."

Amethyst growled. _I will not go and leave my Rider to the mercy of the likes of the Empire_. She refused to take back her decision, despite the many logical arguments Eragon and the others presented her with. At last they gave up.

_She's a stubborn being_, Eragon commented to Saphira.

_She reminds me of you_, Saphira responded, _in that way you stick by your decisions, no matter how rash they may be._ She nuzzled her head against his side. _But like me, she remains fiercely dedicated to her Rider, no matter the cost_.

Eragon rubbed her head with his hand, feeling comforted as he always did when Saphira expressed her affection. He thought of Kiana, alone, without her dragon to help her feel safe, and the idea felt so terrible that he had to focus on something else to avoid tearing up.

Finally Arya said, "We must make haste if we are to catch up with Murtagh and Thorn in time." At Arya's request, Amethyst allowed several of the elves to climb upon her back, while Arya and Blodgarm followed Eragon and Roran onto Saphira. Both dragons had acquired great strength and endurance, allowing them to carry far greater weights than when they had been mere hatchlings.

Sheer determination coursed through Eragon now. He had so many motivations to save Kiana. First of all, of course it was for her sake and Amethyst's, to protect her from Galbatorix. However . . . that lightning she had summoned . . . it had consumed all of her energy, but it was still a massive piece of magic. If she could be properly trained in the ways of gramarye . . . but if the Empire taught her first . . . _she could become a deadly warrior for either side of this war_.

_I don't see that happening_, Amethyst remarked. With a shock, Eragon realized that she had been listening to his mental muse.

_Why do you say that?_ he asked curiously.

_To put it simply, Kiana's a pacifist._

_Really?_

_Truly. That's most of the reason she did not want to join this war._

_Do you know what might have caused her to become this way?_ Eragon asked curiously.

_Kiana has been forced to endure hatred, scorn, and even violence for most of her life. It has lead to her becoming a firm believer in nonviolence. She only agreed to return to Alagaesia when I convinced her that destroying Galbatorix would mean peace for this country._

Eragon sat, amazed. A girl of barely fifteen was making decisions that could alter the course of Alagaesian history.

He compared Amethyst's overview of Kiana with what he knew of Murtagh. Both had been raised in abusive environments, and both had spent a while roaming the land alone. Their stories seemed hauntingly familiar. In fact, looking back on when he saw Murtagh and Kiana together, their physical resemblances were incredibly similar. What was this all adding up to?

Well, there _was_ one difference between them: while Kiana had become a pacifist because of everything she had been through, Murtagh on the other hand had reacted with bitterness and desire for revenge.

The group flew on.

**Couldn't think of a better way to end it, so yeah. It's probably extrordinarily obvious where this story is going, but if not . . . I won't enlighen you just yet. Until next chapter!**


	9. Destiny and Fate

**Hello readers! So sorry for the loooong wait. I had to finish school, and then I was rammed hard by work and writer's block, but at least I managed to pull this chapter together for you all. Hope you likeeeess!**

_Swirls of color, of light and darkness laced through Kiana's dreams. The little love she had received in her life, all of which from Amethyst, was easily overwhelmed by the hatred shown towards her by everyone in her hometown. Every dark memory was pulled from her consciousness and brought up before her, and she could not look away no matter how hard she tried or how much she screamed for it to stop._

_It seemed to go one forever, the images becoming darker and darker until she could barely even make them out even if she wanted to . . . until suddenly, a streak of light lanced through the darkness, dispelling them in an instant. Kiana wanted to shield her eyes, but it seemed she had no control over her hands in this dream. She could only wait until she could see once again._

_It was if she stood among the heavens. White fluffy clouds whirled around her, and warm sunlight streamed through any little holes in the fogginess. She tilted her head back, letting the serenity enfold her._

_Then something – or some_one_ – seemed to touch her mind as if from a vast distance, and a loving feeling embraced her. It was not a feeling she ever remembered having, and it was so wonderful, especially compared to what had preceded it, that Kiana wanted to weep. But of course she could not._

_". . . Kiana . . ." a voice seemed to whisper in her ear, ". . . Kiana . . .my beloved one . . ."_

_"I am here," she answered quietly, speaking for the first time, ". . . who are you?"_

_The energy of the being touching her mind seemed to increase, and the voice became stronger._

_"My dearest Kiana . . . you know who I am," it said, and a few fluffs of cloud and sunlight twirled into the form of an older woman. Her long raven hair was shot through with a few streaks of dark gray, and there were some slight wrinkles in her face, but her blue eyes were bright, like that of a young child. She wore a simple long white dress with flowing sleeves and a trailing skirt, and a violet hooded cloak was clasped around her collar with a silver brooch. She reached out to the Violet Rider with arms that sought to embrace her._

_Kiana stepped back from her. She knew who this woman was._

_"Why do you recoil from me, my dearest Kiana?" the woman asked with a smile._

_The Violet Rider's hands clenched into fists. "I'm not your dearest anything . . . _Mother_," she said through gritted teeth._

_A deep sadness filled Arra's eyes. "I had hoped that you would be able to forgive me, my daughter . . . but nothing is as it should be in this shadowed era . . ."_

_Kiana could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Forgive _you_!" she shouted, "My whole life has been nothing but fear, suffering, running . . . and you did _nothing_ to help me! Why should I forgive you!"_

_"Believe me Kiana, I wanted to help you," Arra said earnestly, "I would have given anything to take your pain upon myself."_

_Kiana's brow furrowed. "Then why didn't you?" she asked quietly._

_"Because it was all part of your destiny, Kiana," her mother answered, "Because of who you are, your life will be filled with suffering. I could only hope that you could learn to face it with courage and dignity at a young age."_

_Kiana stared at her mother. "That's what you call a good reason?" she asked. "So then if it's all part of my _destiny_," she put air quotes around the word, "Then what is my destiny? Who am I?"_

_Arra fixed her daughter with a long look. "That is something you must discover for yourself."_

_Kiana sighed, exasperated. "Just as helpful as you've been my whole life."_

_"Kiana . . . please . . ." The sad looked came into Arra's eyes once again. "Can you forgive me? I have my reasons for remaining away from you for most of your life. Please . . . put that behind you, and let me help you with what is happening in the present."_

_The Violet Rider glared at her mother for another moment. "Fine," she finally said, "I'll forget about my horrible abusive upbringing for a little bit. Now, what do I need to do?"_

_"I cannot tell you what you must do, my daughter," Arra said, heightening Kiana's frustration, "but you must understand this: you remember that my father – your grandfather – was a Rider."_

_"Yes."_

_"His power has been passed down through his family, from me . . . to yourself. You have great powers, Kiana, which you do not fully understand. I only hope that when you do . . . that you will use them for the right reasons."_

_It occurred to Kiana that there was something her mother did not know "Mother . . . I believe I have already found my powers." She held up her left hand for Arra to see. _

_"I have inherited the legacy of the Dragon Riders."_

_A sad smile flashed across Arra's face. "I have already known this for some time. It is a secret that I took with me to the grave."_

_Kiana felt like a film of ice spread over her skin. "Grave?" she whispered, "Mother, you don't mean –"_

_"Unfortunately I do, Kiana. When the king's soldiers came to our home, they burned down every building and tortured every single villager, looking for information. For some reason, they had a tip-off about a Rider in this place. Sadly, Brun gave them your name, if you remember that vendetta he held against you."_

_"Yes . . . I remember him." Kiana's eye felt stingy when she thought of him kicking her face._

_"He also directed them to me and your father. My husband was killed the instant he said he knew nothing." A film of tears covered Arra's eyes for a moment before she blinked them away. "However, after I feigned ignorance, the soldiers entertained themselves with me before finally, mercifully, finishing me off." This time the woman began to cry in earnest, crystal tears flowing down her cheeks._

_Despite the bitterness she felt towards her mother, this revelation moved Kiana to wrapping her arms around Arra in a gentle embrace. She held her mother for a long moment, while neither of them moved. After another minute, she stepped away from her mother, who composed herself with a few gasping breaths. Only then did Kiana ask, "How did you know that I was a Rider?"_

_"My dear, you forget that I am the daughter of a Shur'tugal and thus also have inherited his powers. I never told you, but I had the abilities of a spellcaster, and I knew of the ability to touch the mind of another. Before you learned to block your mind, I saw everything that you and Amethyst did together . . . it would not be enough to say that watching you and your dragon made me prouder than you could imagine . . . I only wish that I could have lived to see you and her grow to become a powerful pair, but alas, fate had other plans for me." For a moment, it seemed as if Arra was about to cry again, but then that too was gone._

_Suddenly, it seemed as if the edges of Kiana's vision were starting to go blurry. She blinked, but the blurriness persisted, slowly spreading to the center._

_"Our time here is ended," Arra said, "But before you awaken, there is something you must know about your father: he –"_

_But exactly what Kiana's father was, she did not find out, for her vision darkened and went black._

* * *

Kiana awoke to find a huge red dragon nose inches from her face.

So of course she did what any other person would do.

She screamed.

"Gaaaahhh!"

In an instant, the nose jumped away from her face, and she saw Murtagh standing beside Thorn, both looking like they had just had a heart attack. Hyperventilating, she stared at them with super wide eyes.

"Don't . . . _do_ that to me!" she yelled, totally flustered. Only then did she notice that both her wrist and ankles were bound by manacles connected by heavy chains. She was once again propped up against a tree, as she had been when she was first Murtagh's captive.

_Sorry_, Thorn apologized, _we were just wondering when you would wake up. It's been two days since the incident with the Varden_.

"The Varden . . ." She looked down at her knees, and the events of what she last remembered flashed through her mind. She looked back at Murtagh. "I escaped from you . . . didn't I?"

"You did," he answered, "Go on."

"I fainted out of exhaustion . . ."

"Yes."

"I came to and saw you fighting someone else . . ."

"Eragon."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Keep going."

"I used magic . . ." After this point Kiana had nothing by blankness in her memories. "I don't remember what happened next." She realized something, and looked from her bonds, to Murtagh and back several times.

_You passed out again_, Thorn explained_, and Murtagh was able to recapture you._

" . . . Ah," was all Kiana said. After a moment she added, "This time you're not going to take any chances with me, are you?"

Murtagh shook his head. "No, I'm not. In fact, the only thing that's keeping me from dragging you to Uru'baen right this very second is the knowledge of what you would go through once we were there."

"And what would I go through in Uru'baen?" Kiana asked, eyeing him.

"Torture, pain, torture, suffering, torture, possible death, and did I mention torture?" he said, beginning to pace. "Trust me; it's not somewhere you want to live, not if you're a Rider who opposes the king." Back and forth, back and forth he stalked.

Kiana continued to watch him for some time, until he stopped and stared at her. "Would you quit doing that?" he asked, "You're starting to bother me with that."

"S . . . sorry," she apologized; she had once again been hit by his petrifying cobalt glare. "I'm just wondering what has you so . . . tense."

Murtagh didn't answer immediately, but he stopped pacing. Finally he said, "I don't want to go back either. There's nothing but sorrow for the both of us in Uru'baen."

Beside him, Thorn uttered a small whine in agreement.

"I see . . ." Kiana said, "but there's something I don't understand." Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "If being there – or even in Alagaesia in general – is so painful for you . . . then why don't you just leave?"

Murtagh's head tilted back in silent agony. "We can't."

_Our oaths to Galbatorix force us to stay in the country unless he says otherwise, and they will also force us to return to him whenever he wishes it_, Thorn explained.

"And does he wish it?" Kiana asked, her voice soft.

Neither the red dragon nor his Rider answered.

Finally the truth dawned on her. "He does . . . doesn't he?"

Murtagh nodded. "He . . . communicated with us last night. I was forced to tell him everything. He wants me to bring you to him."

An icy cold fist closed around Kiana's heart. "No," she whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered, "I can fight all I want, but inevitably we'll end up in Uru'baen whether we like it or not." He gazed at the Violet Rider with bitterness burning in his cobalt eyes. "So please, don't make this any harder than it already is, and don't fight me on the way."

He was asking her not to fight him! Kiana couldn't believe her ears. Despite the weakness she felt in her knees, she pulled herself into a standing position, chains clinking, and met Murtagh's eyes with her own pale blue ones.

"You're not even going to try fighting Galbatorix's orders?" she asked.

"There's no point. He has Thorn's and my true names, and as long as he has those, he holds our very souls in our hands." The despair in the Red Rider's voice felt crushing.

"But true names can change, can't they?" Kiana asked; she remembered hearing such at some point.

Murtagh's eyes widened, before they closed and he turned away. "You're not the first person to suggest that," he muttered.

"Then why don't you even try?" she asked quietly. In an even softer voice she added, ". . . or have you given up?"

Murtagh turned and met her eyes, the despair on his face clouding his eyes, but he didn't answer. They stood that way for a long, long moment, waiting for the other to speak.

Eventually, Kiana looked away, and took a few shaky steps to the side. The Red Rider made no move to stop her, but he watched her with wary eyes.

"I don't understand," she said, "You sound and act like you hate what you're doing with every fiber of your being, and yet . . . you have no inclination to fight it."

Murtagh felt her words cut into him, despite the softness in her voice. He glared at her, his composure breaking

"You don't know what it's like!" he shouted at her, "You have no idea what it's like to be bound to a fate, so tightly that you cannot break free no matter how hard you try!"

It was then, as he glared at the girl who watched him with pitying eyes, that something within him snapped. He strode over to her and whipped his hand across her face.

Her head snapped to one side, and she staggered a few steps from the impact. Blood began to trickle from her nose. But no noise escaped from her lips, which for some reason angered Murtagh even more. His hand shot out, seized a fistful of her dark hair, and pulled her head toward his. A pained gasp hissed through her teeth.

"This is not even a quarter of an eighth of the pain and torture that I have endured in Uru'baen," he snarled in her ear, "But even that does not compare with the emotional agony that I went through in that cursed city. And no matter how much I would cry out or beg for it all to end, it would never come." He jerked her head back, cricking her neck. "And it is all a pain that you will also become well familiar with." He thrust her head away from him, and she was knocked down to her knees. Her long hair covered her face, hiding her expression, but he heard her pant slightly, winded by his sudden rage.

After a moment, she straightened, and her eyes met his once more. "Pain is something I am already well familiar with, Murtagh," she informed him in a quiet voice. "It is something I have lived with my entire life, until Amethyst hatched for me. Even then, I could not heal from the scars of my past." Her pale irises suddenly hardened until they truly looked like ice. "But now, they will shield me from anything that you _or_ Galbatorix can do to me." Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing you can do will break me."

Kiana's ears rung with her mother's message. "_I could only hope that you could face pain with courage and dignity."_

_Mother, if you could stand under pressure without giving in . . . than I will as well. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain._

Murtagh stared at her for another long moment, until she squirmed slightly under his intense gaze, and his eyes also narrowed. "We'll see."

**Annnnnnd that's about as far as I can go right now. Next chapter will probably be back at the Varden, but I don't know yet. Until then, REVIEW. "Nuff said. This is Sarana Ishtar, signing off till next time!**


	10. If At First

**Psssssst. Guess what.**

**...**

**Give up? Well... I'M BAAAAAAAACK! And I have your new chapter right here for you! Now, if you're just now reading this story for the first time, then I happily welcome you to my crazy world! If you're a veteran reader, then I congratulate you for returning and offer my deepest thanks for continuing to support me even after I disappeared for a year and a half. Will I keep updating this? Possibly, the jury's still out on that one. Anyhow, this chapter was actually completed a while back, but it got its ass kicked by my beta, and I got stuck for a long time in how to make it better. Hopefully this chapter will turn out a little bit better than what it was before! Mmkay, I'll stop rambling and give you your chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters of the Inheritance Cycle. I do own Kiana and Amythest.**

* * *

Nasuada was silent for a very long time after Eragon finished explaining what had happened. A slight wind caused the puddle he was scrying through to ripple, briefly distorting her features as she watched him with her incredibly dark eyes. Finally she leaned forward, the tips of her fingers touching and her elbows resting on the arms of her chair. Her brow lowered slightly.

"So you're saying that you managed to rescue the Rider, but she was re-captured almost immediately after," she said at last.

"Yes," Eragon said dully.

"So your mission was a failure?"

"I did not say that!" he protested. Arya made a gesture at him that said _let me say something_. He shifted to give her room to speak to Nasuada.

"We have come to far to simply give up and return to the Varden," she said, "If we continue to pursue Murtagh and Thorn, then we may still be able to succeed."

"The only problem with that," Nasuada interjected, "is that we need you here, on the battlefield. Galbatorix's forces are massing at Belatona as we speak, and you have taken all of our most powerful warriors with you on this venture. Without you, we cannot take the next step in getting closer to Uru'baen, not without losing thousands of lives."

"You have made your point," Eragon agreed, scooting back over. Arya stood up and walked away several feet, giving him plenty of room. Ignoring this slight snub, he continued, "I think I might have a compromise: Arya, Roran and I will continue this mission, and the other elves will return to the Varden to assist you and the Varden."

"I doubt Blodgarm will be happy," Nasuada remarked.

"But I will do as I must," the elf purred, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere at Eragon's shoulder. "I understand the circumstances of the situation, and I am certain that my brethren will as well. We will return to Feinster as quickly as we can, Lady Nasuada, if that is acceptable."

Nasuada nodded. "It is not exactly my ideal situation, but it is one that I am willing to accept." She leaned closer to her mirror. "It's still taking a large risk, Eragon. For the sake of all people in Alagaesia, I'm counting on you to secure Kiana before it's too late. Don't let another Rider succumb to Galbatorix's influence." With that, her image faded from the puddle.

Roran approached Eragon as the latter stood up. "So what's the plan?" he asked. Eragon explained to him while Blodgarm and Arya went to inform the other spellcasters of what was going to happen. When he finished his cousin nodded.

"It makes more sense to me," he explained, "With a smaller group we'll be able to move faster and a little more discreetly. And of course we won't be leaving the rest of the Varden without some of its most powerful warriors." Eragon nodded in agreement.

A half hour later, as the elves began their run back south, Eragon and Arya turned once again to the puddle used as their temporary scrying pool. Roran stood waiting with Saphira and Amethyst.

"I do not know if this will work, Eragon," Arya said.

"We should still try," Eragon replied, "It might give us a lead on Murtagh's whereabouts."

Arya did not answer, but she leaned her head closer to the scrying pool and intoned, "_Draumr kopa_."

The scrying pool shimmered for a moment before it became black. Eragon's heart pounded heavily against his throat, hoping that it would work.

After another moment of no further reaction, Eragon felt ready to give up, before suddenly Kiana's image appeared in the pool. At his call, Amethyst swung her head around to see her Rider's state.

The girl stood in some patch of forest, her shoulders hunched over slightly and her long hair covering her face. Heavy-looking chains looped around her wrists and ankles. As they watched, Murtagh entered the scene, pulling on her bonds. Her fists clenched, but otherwise she showed no resistance. Murtagh pulled her with him a few meters, then picked her up as if she weighed nothing and put her on Thorn's back, before climbing up behind her.

Eragon glanced at Arya. "They're on the move."

"We don't have much time," she agreed, "I recognize that area as being north of us. There is a lot of ground to cover."

_The distance does not matter_, Amethyst said, _All that does is that we travel with great speed. Therefore, let us not tarry any longer!_

There was not much more speaking after that. Arya ended the scrying spell, they returned the few things they brought to Saphira's saddlebags, and the journey continued.

* * *

The ground blurred by beneath Thorn as he flew in a northwestern direction. Kiana gazed below listlessly, Murtagh's arm around her waist cutting off her air supply slightly.

Within the depths of her mind, the scene of Murtagh and Eragon battling each other played over and over. Every time she got to the part where she intervened with her unstable spell, she felt a deep self-loathing well up inside her.

How could she have been so _stupid_? She had been so close – _so close!_ – to escaping from Murtagh and Thorn. She was reunited with Amethyst!

And she blew her chance, with a spell that could have very well killed her.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She raised her hand to her forehead, pressing her temples with her thumb and ring finger.

"Everything okay?" Murtagh asked from behind her.

As much as Kiana would have liked to say something snarky in return, all she would allow herself to do was quietly reply, "Headache."

"Ah," he said with a hint of sympathy. After a few moments he added, "There's still about a day before we reach Uru'baen."

"Oh . . . right." As if she needed a reminder.

"So . . . What's your story?" he asked.

Kiana's thoughts immediately plummeted into an abyss of memories filled with pain, anger, and hopelessness, as they tended to do whenever she thought of her past. Murtagh, despite sensing the negative turn in her mind, pressed the issue.

"You know, you'll have to tell Galbatorix everything about yourself whether you want to or not, so you might as well get it out now."

Kiana bowed her head, eyes closing. "Murtagh, you of all people should understand why I want to keep such information to myself. My mind had been my final haven, and even that has been overthrown. Please, at least for now, let me hold onto what few secrets I have."

Her words rang a haunting tune in Murtagh's mind, bringing him back all those months ago when he and Eragon had first encountered the Varden, at Farthen Dur:

"_My mind is my only sanctuary_."

So it had been Kiana's, as well. And he had stolen that away from her.

When Murtagh said nothing, Kiana chanced a peek back at him. He also stared below him, his eyes lowered. When he looked back up, she quickly looked away.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, until the sun hung low over the treetops and the black city of Uru'baen lay on the horizon. Thorn landed in a field several miles away from the paved road to the dark capital. Murtagh dismounted, and then proceeded to assist Kiana as she did likewise. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes swept the perimeter of the field, like a doe looking for a path to escape into.

"Don't even think about it," he muttered, smirking as her head whipped to him. Her eyes narrowed, but it did nothing to make her look intimidating. "Come on," he said, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her after him.

A few minutes later, the two had settled on a patch of grass surrounded by various weeds and wildflowers. Thorn was curled up beside them, flames flickering in his nostrils as he exhaled.

Suddenly, on an impulse, Murtagh turned to face Kiana, sitting cross-legged. She was staring ahead of herself, her eyes focused on some point in the distance, her expression solemn.

With one hand, Murtagh found a small rock by his hip and pulled it out of the ground.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her pointed ear. Alarm flashed in her eyes when she saw the rock, and confusion followed when he held the rock out to her. "Take it," Murtagh added.

Still looking confused, and even a little suspicious, Kiana reached over and plucked the rock from his palm with fingers that shook slightly.

"You know how to reach your magic, right?" Murtagh asked.

He saw her bite her lip slightly as she nodded uncertainly.

With quick movements, he produced a key from a bag at his belt and unlocked the chains around her wrists. They clattered the ground almost musically as they clinked against each other. Kiana jumped at the sound, and she gazed warily at Murtagh, wondering what was coming.

He placed his index finger on the stone in her hand. "I want you to concentrate on this and say _stenr reisa_."

Kiana turned back to the rock. The hair she had tucked behind her ear spilled over, obscuring her expression. "_St . . . stenr_ –" she began, but she turned away and dropped the rock as if he had burned her. "No, I can't do it," she said.

"All you're doing is making the rock levitate," Murtagh explained, "Nothing dangerous."

"It's still magic though," she said, despair in her voice, "I hate using magic."

"You had no problem summoning that lightning the other day," he pointed out.

"That was . . . I don't know, it just . . . happened. But I still hate using it, it scares me."

Murtagh picked the rock up again and pressed it into her limp hand. "You can do it," he said encouragingly. "It's okay, I won't let anything happen."

After a moment, Kiana's hand closed slightly on the rock. Murtagh released her and watched, wondering if she would do it.

Kiana faced heavenward, eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated. Suddenly her eyes burst open, and she said, "_Stenr reisa_," in a voice that showed little trace of fear.

The stone quivered briefly, and rose into the air at least three feet. Murtagh couldn't help but grin as he watched its progress, remembering the evenings he would watch Eragon use this exercise, among others, to hone his skill with magic.

Suddenly, the stone dropped to the ground, landing on the skirt of Kiana's tunic. She shot him a look that was both shocked and even a little proud, if slightly fatigued from the effort.

"That was an excellent first time," Murtagh said, "Do it again, and see if you can hold it in the air longer."

It seemed that once Kiana had gotten the hang of the spell, she felt less discouraged about using magic. She practiced until she could hold the stone in the air for almost ten minutes. She would bite her lip, eyebrows lowered as she concentrated. Sweat rolled down her face and neck.

This continued for several hours, until Murtagh almost forced her to stop, insisting that she would kill herself if she did not stop. The sun had long since set, and the sky was inky black. Murtagh conjured a red werelight for illumination.

Kiana let the rock fall for the last time, and her head hung as she panted.

"Here," Murtagh said, handing her half a loaf of bread. She gratefully took it and bit into it. She took several bites before she frowned and said, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" she gestured toward the rock that remained immobile beside her.

"I don't know," he admitted, one side of his mouth quirking in a half-smile. "It just seemed appropriate that you should learn at least something about your power."

"What does it matter?" she said bitterly, "It's not like I'll need it in Uru'baen."

Murtagh had no answer for that. Instead, he handed her a bundle of blankets. "Get some rest. We have to leave at dawn if we want to arrive at a respectable hour." Before he forgot, he imprisoned her once again in her manacles.

As they lay beside the campfire, Murtagh mind wandered. Why _did_ he push her into practicing magic? What purpose would it serve?

_You felt compelled to, because you knew that she had no teacher_, Thorn said, taking the answer from Murtagh's subconscious.

_That, and while I watched her . . . it made me think of the days when I still had some sort of freedom. I remembered when Eragon and I were fleeing for the Varden. It was . . . comforting in a way._

Thorn nuzzled his Rider with his snout. _I know that tomorrow will be hard for all of us, but there is no other way. Kiana will face Galbatorix, and everything for her will change._

Murtagh looked over Kiana, nestled under a blanket. _For her sake, I hope that she gives in quickly, or . . ._

_Or?_

_Or that Galbatorix will let her death come swiftly. She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore._

_That she does not._

Although Kiana could not hear their conversation, she could feel Murtagh's anxiety emanating from him. She curled up tighter.

Tomorrow she would be before the king. Tomorrow, she would be forced to choose between an eternity of slavery or a painful death. It would be the hardest choice of her life. And she would make her decision without Amethyst by her side.

But why was it difficult? Of course she had no intention of serving the king. Of course she would rather die. But her thoughts kept returning to Murtagh. If she died, what would happen to him? Would he and Thorn continue to serve Galbatorix all by their lonesomes?And what about Amethyst? What would become of her?

Kiana curled up tighter and closed her eyes, but sleep refused to come. All she could think about was the turmoil that lay ahead.

Murtagh shifted as she sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Can't sleep either?" he asked. She shook her head to indicate that was so. "I could cast a spell that would put you in a dreamless sleep, if that would help," he offered.

Kiana considered it for a moment, then said, "All right then. Why not?" she lay back down as she heard Murtagh intone a sentence in the ancient language. Her eyelids grew heavy, and sleep finally covered her in a comforting embrace.

* * *

When Kiana woke up again, it was just before dawn, and there was a knife at her throat and a hand over her mouth.

* * *

**Aaaaaand you probably hate me all over again, don't you? Fear not, the next chapter is already in the works, I just need to get it on my flash drive so that I can work on it on my laptop.**

**Couple things: I have FINALLY updated my DeviantART account with all sorts of art, including sketches and concept art for Kiana. If you want to know what our heroine looks like, you can find the link to my DA on my profile. Go over there and leave a favorite, comment, or just follow me, it makes me so very very happy when you do so =D**

**Also, I'm co-writing and co-editing a Bleach fanfiction with Bittersweet Beth and p1xel8ed, so if you're interested, the link is also on my profile!**

**And I think that's everything! Don't forget to leave a favorite or review! Thanks once again for your continued support all this time =)**


End file.
